Pirate Gold
by Romania Black
Summary: Finally complete! This OOC story follows Eomin's daughter as she struggles with a love for a pirate and the drama that unfolds with her and her fellow companions. Cowritten with Auzzie K, please Read, review, and most importantly enjoy!
1. BrandyBuck of Rohan

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Aussie!**

**Hey all, **

**This is just a crazy story me and my good pal Aussie came up with! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S. I own nothing of the good J.R.R. Tolkein! LOL**

**There Brandy sat, at her window, feeling the cool breeze blow past her. She stared out at the mountains near by. Then she seen something moving across the plain. She stared at it till it came into focus. A smile came across her face and she ran down to the Golden Hall. She ran past her father and mother, not stopping to say hi.**

**"Brandy, where are you going?" Eomer, her father, shouted. His words eoched through the hall. Brandy just turned around and smiled. At that point he and Athena, her mother, both new what was up. Brandy burst through the great doors, almost falling down the steps. She watched as Danny, a pirate fromt he west, came riding up to the gates. He then moved tp the stables where he put his horse up. Brandy ran down the steps, she had never before been so happy to see him. Danny walked out smiling with his arm wide open. Her smiles grew bigger and she jumped into his arms.**

**"I thought you were never coming back." she said happily.**

**"Of course I would come back. I wouldn't leave you." Danny said kissing her. **

**Back in the hall, Eomer watched as the two were joined back together. **

**"I don't like her falling for a pirate, I've known many in my day and they're all he same." he stated standing at the window. Athena got up from her throne and walked up behind him. **

**"She's in love dear. I believe in Brandy. She won't just pick any man. He'll have to be up to her standards. Trust me." she said softly. Eomer just shook his head and turned away form the window. Athena just smiled and followed her husband. By the time they sat back down, Brandy and danny came in through the front doors, hand in hand. Brandy's smile was bigger than ever. Danny, feeling a little uncomfortable, just looked at Eomer. He had no idea what to do. He'd been there many times before, but never had he felt so weird.**

**"Daddy?" Brandy said. **

**"Yes, my dear." Eomer said looking to her.**

**"Danny and I want to go to Gondor. We want to visit Vardahir. It's been ages since we traveled there. And Danny and I want to go alone for once." She said. Her eyes gazed at her father. Eomer looked ather. he didn't know what to do. She was 17, but Danny was not 19, yet he didn't fully trust the pirate. Athena nugged her husband. Eomer looked at her then back at his daughter. He took a deep breath.**

**"I guess it would be quite alright." He said looking away. Brandy couldn't believe her ears. Her father was actually going to let her take a journey by herself. **

**"Oh Daddy. Thank you so much." she said hugging him. He laughed and gave Danny a look.**

**Later that night Brandy sat in her room packing the things she would need for the trip. Danny sat at her window, looking out at the giant mountain range. The stars shown brightly over the plain, and he could here the crickets singing. He looked at her smiling. Brandy just continued to pack clothes and cloaks. **

**"Brandy?" Danny said nervously. Brandy looked at him, still trying to concentrate on what she needed. "How long will it take to get to Minas Tirith?" he continued. She looked at him and puzzled.**

**"I don't know hun. I realky don't. The last time I was there I was to young to remember." she said going back to her things. Danny just frowned and looked back at the stars. Brandy looked up at him and walked slowly to him. She put her arms around his neck and put her face up to his cheek. Danny just smiled and touched her face. "it's ok Danny. Don't worry about anything." she said looking out the window.**

**"It's just your father. I don't think he likes me to much." he said turning towards her. She kissed him and they went to bed.**

**The next morning everything was packed on the horses and ready to go. Danny waited outside for Brandy with Gamling, the kings right hand man. Brandy said good bye to her father and mother, and walked out the front doors. Danny smiled and handed her the rains of her horse. They mounted the horses and left the gates of Edoras.**

**How was it? Please R&R, as I get the next chapter up! Thanks a million!**

**Aussie and Romania Black**


	2. Vardahir in Waiting

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Aussie!**

**Hey all, **

**Chapter Two is up! Hope you guys Have a Blast readin this! We had alot of fun writing it too!**

**P.S. I own nothing of the good J.R.R. Tolkein! LOL**

**She stared out the window onto the beauty that was Minas Tirith. She paced her room, her breath slowly inhaing and exhailing as she opened the door slowly. She was about to step out into the hall when someone slightly shorter than her ran into her. Vardahir was knocked to the ground, and as she stood up, she saw the warm face of her mother's handmaiden Elanor.**

**"Terribly sorry, Mi'Lady! I did not know you were there! Oh, my! Your dress!" She frantically tried to unruffle it.**

**"NO no, it's fine, Elanor," she said soothingly. "Why were you in such a rush?"**

**"You don't know?" Elanor seemed slightly shocked, but straightened herself and suddenly seemed like someone with a secret to be well kept.**

**"What?" Vardahir said amused. "What is father hiding?" Her elvish intuition was strong that it was her father, King Aragorn hiding something.**

**"Nothing...nothing," The Hobbit said in true Gamgee fashion, "But I will warn you, my Dear." she looked at her dress, "I would put something...fancier..on." WIth that she started to leave.**

**"Wait! Wait! Elanor!" Vardahir cried, but she was already gone downstairs. She tried to catch Elanor by meeting her at the foot of the steps, but when she hit the last stair, her father was waiting for her.**

**"Hello, darling," He said slightly stiffly, but with a hint of softness she rarely saw of him in public.**

**"Father," she said shyly. "What is it? What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing," He said softly. "Only my happiness for you." **

**She stared at him. 'Wha..what?"**

**"It's been decided that you are to wed Berenthomir of Gondor, your engagment effective in three days." He smiled at her.**

**Vardahir wanted to scream in protest, but as she started, the doors of the castle flew open and there stood, on two gorgeous horses, Brandy and Danny, both smiling at Vardahir. **

**"Vardy!" Brandy smiled. "How are you?"**

**Vardahir made a fake smile and turned to stare at her father, who was looking slightly embarrassed but still kingly nonetheless.**

**"Brandy, I don't know what I'm to do. I want to marry him, yet I don't. I'm only 17, and your what 17 as well. I don't see you and Danny getting married anytime soon." Vardahir said, she was pacing back in forth in her room. Everynow and then she would stop and look out her window and make sure Berethor wasn't coming up the steps. **

**"Vardahir, just take it easy hun. Everything will be fine. Just tell him...you don't want to wed yet. That simple. I'm sure he'll understand." Brandy said stanidng up and stoppin Vardahir, he pacing was driving Brandy up the wall. Danny just leaned up against a corner wall, playing with his hat. Vardahir, just shook her head.**

**"No, Berethor might understand, but dad won't. I don't see what his problem is?" she said sittting down in the chair by the open window. She slumped down and rest her head in her hands. "I just don't want to get married. Yes, I love Berethor, but it's just to soon." Brandy smiled and sat on the bed. There was nothing more she could do to help her friend. Danny came and sat down next to her. He gave Brandy a smile and then paused. Just as he looked towards the door, it came flying open.**

**"M'lady..Lord Berethor is here to see you. Should I tell him your coming, or send him up here?" Elanor said nervously. Vardahir looked at her.**

**"Send him up here I guess." she said faintly. Brandy ran and closed the doors and the small hobbit left.**

**"Are you going to fix yourself up..you're a mess." she said helping her up. She then drug Vardahir to the bathroom and fixed her hair, quickly. Just as they came back into the room, a knock came from the door. Brandy motioned for Danny to answer it. He got up and put his hat on. Then, he opened the two giant doors. Sure enough, there was Berethor. He smiled and nodded to Danny. Danny then closed the doors back and locked them. Making sure Vardahir's lil brother Theodor didn't come bardging in. He was a couple years younger than her and very annoying. Danny then came and sat back down on the bed. Vardahir stood there smiling at Berethor. Brandy moved towards Danny and held his hand.**

**Sorry it was kind of short, but the next chap will be longer! See you then! RB and Auzzie K!**


	3. The Siege

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hey all, **_

_**Chapter Three was a fun chapter to write, my only regrets being that it wasn't longer..oh well, there can't be TOO much of a good thing! LOL**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

_**P.S. I own nothing of the good J.R.R. Tolkein! LOL**_

**Berethor was very handsomely dressed, his dusty hair slightly in his eyes, which gave off a pleasant, shady appearance. Vardahir smiled and then turned to Brandy, who was giving her the you-better-speak-first look. Vardahir smiled and turned back to Berethor.**

**"So...How are you?" Vardahir sighed.**

**"Good..." Berethor seemed just as speechless. "And you?"**

**"FINE!" The words stumbled out. "F-Fine! Brandy and Dandy--I mean Danny were just visiting!" she grinned slightly to cover up her embarrasment.**

**"Oh, I see," Berethor seemed slightly uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that Danny and Brandy were there. Vardahir motioned to the two,**

**"Uh...guys?" She asked politely.**

**"Uhm, yes?" Danny was fiddling with his hat again.**

**"Could you guys, um..." She motioned with her hands for them to leave. Brandy smiled. Vardy wanted her privacy.**

**"What?" Danny was still confused. Brandy shook her head in awe at Danny's confusion.**

**"We'll..uh..go out and get you guys some water!" Brandy grabbed Danny by the shirt collar and drug him out the door, and shut it behind them. **

**"She didn't say she was thirsty!" Danny said objectively. Brandy smiled. Danny was so innocent at times...**

**Berethor sat on the bed puzzled. **

**"whats wronge Vardahir. Is it about the wedding?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.**

**"It is. I don't think we should right now. I mean I want to some day..just not right now. Don't you agree?" She said sitting beside him on the bed. He sat there. Then a look came upon his face. **

**"I just thought you wanted to" he said getting up from the bed and walking to the door. She got up quickly and followed him. "No, just let me be for now. We'll talk later." he said opening the giant door. Vardahir stood there. She didn't know what to say or do. She motionless. " I'm not mad at you darling. I just need some time to think this over ok." with that he walked out the door. When he turned the corner he ran into Brandy and Danny. They had been listening the whole time to what they had to say. Berethor just smiled and walked away. Danny laughed and got up on his feet. Brandy just sat there.**

**"Help me up you!" she said putting out her hand. **

**Danny hoisted Brandy off the floor, just in time to see a teary eyes Vardahir stumble past them and go into the opposite direction of where Berethor had gone. Brandy followed her to the window at the end of the hall. She saw Vardahir was crying.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked softly.**

**"I just...nothing," Vardahir replied quickly. She was so confused right now.**

**"Oh," Brandy sighed, knowing Vardahir wouldn't say what she truly felt now.**

**Suddenly Berethor and Danny were both running up to them. Brandy looked as if to say something, but she was broke off. Danny grabbed brandy and the two were thrown to the ground. Berethor grabbed Vardahir's arm and pushed her to the floor, where he lay next to her.**

**"What are you doing?" Vardahir yelled. Her tears had dried up now.**

**There was a loud explosion and several large rocks flew through the windows crashing into the wall behind them. Vardahir's mouth was frozen in shock.**

**"Danny heard the cannons firing," Berethor gasped, staring at her. "We had to get you out of the window."**

**Brandy smiled and hugged Danny in a cheerful manner. "You saved us? Oh, Danny!"**

**Danny blushed as she hugged him and Vardahir smiled slightly, then suddenly frowned.**

**"Wait, that means we're..."**

**"Under attack, yes," Berethor said gravely.**

**Vardahir gasped and turned from him, as she did the words slipped from her mouth,**

**"Dad."**

**Vardahir watched as dust filled the hallway and the room below. She looked out the window to see the waters by Osgilioth filled with black ships. She turned to Danny, who was shakey. **

**"Danny, it's not orcs. It's pirates!" Vardahir said as she held onto his shoulder. He looked at her then looked out the broken glass window. **

**"Oh my gosh. We've gotta find a way to get down there." he said getting up slowly. He helped Brandy up and smiled at her. Berethor got up and helped Vardahir. "The only question is, is how?" he said scratching his head. Brandy grabbed his hand. Come on, we can do it together. She then led the group to the top of the marble stair case.**

**As they reached the front doors they heard a familiar scream. Vardahir's eyes began to widen. Before she thought about it she ran and bursted out the doors.**

**"Vardahir!" Berethor screamed. He ran after her, Danny and Brandy followed close behind. As they reached the White Tree there stood a pirate. Bernin was his name. He was short and fat. His hair was in dredlocks and his face was black with dirt and grime. His smile was mean and nasty looking. His teeth where jagged and black. There he stood holding Theodor by the throat, he was now turning pale and struggling to get away from Bernin. The pirate stood there and laughed. Danny and Brandy couldn't believe their eyes. **

**"NO!" Vardahir screamed. She started to run over to Theodor, but before she got to him she was oushed down by another pirate. He was nicer looking, yet evil as ever. His name was Fligg. He was younger than Bernin, yet had the same features. He laughed as Vardahir looked up at him. "What do you want?" she asked beginning to cry.**

**"You must be the lil princess we came for?" Fligg said kneeling down to her. She cocked her head back and spit in his face. He simply smiled and licked it off his hand. "Tasty" he said grabbing her by the hair. He pulled her up and laughed. Berethor drew his sword. **

**"Let her go you filth." He said threating Fligg. Fligg just smiled and turned away, still holding vardahir by he hair. She could nothing but scream and try to get free from his grasp. Brandy looked over to Theodor who was now not moving. Bernin had let him go and let him lay on the ground. She rushed to his side and noticed he wasn't breathing. **

_**Sort of a cliffhanger, eh? LOL Well, that's all for this chapter! Til the next one,**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black bid thee good day!**_


	4. Farewells and A Mission

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Well, Chapter Four is up! **_

_**First of all, let me say a few things:**_

_**1.) I am open to all reviews, flames and compliments. However, there is a standard to which I hold to be the LIMITS of a flame, and (cough Cough Mr. Sporker) a few individuals seem that it is necessary to literally cuss an author out in their reviews. Let me assure you that in our humble opinions that is both extremely immature and rude. Please keep in mind that younger people also read this stuff and what is said should be kept in those respects.**_

_**2.) Thanks for the reviews posting helpful information to further the story. It was very appreciated! I will try to better spellcheck this one! LOL**_

_**3.) Please keep this in mind that this was a story me and my friend Auzzie did over a short period of time. Yes, I am sure that Tolkien would never have a daughter of Rohan named BrandyBuck, or a pirate named Danny in his books, (although he did have a pony named Bill oddly enough) I respect that many believe that we should follow the "Tolkien" way of writing this. Just for further notice, this is a silly story me and Auzzie K wrote and if we intended it to be a serious Tolkien work, we would have made it that way. Sorry if I didn't explain it earlier, but this is just for fun folks. You either have to deal with it and go on reading, or shut the book. It's that simple.**_

_**and **_

_**4.) In regards to Mr. Silver Sporker's comment on his review, we are most certainly not "Giving it up", and probably will not until I have the entire story posted. Thank you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

_**P.S. I own nothing of the good J.R.R. Tolkein! LOL**_

**"Danny..Danny!" She screamed. She began to cry. Danny ran over to her. He looked down at Theodor. His eyes where open as if staring at them. Brandy's tears dripped onto his face. **

**"Come on, Brandybuck, there's nothing we can do. He shall rest in peace." Danny reached down and put his hand over Theodor's face, shutting his eyes, so he could no longer look at the world. Brandy got up and wiped her eyes. Danny took off his hat and placed it on Theo's chest. "Rest in peace, my brother." **

**  
Brandy let the tears fall into the face of Theodor, who was lying on a slate in front of the white tree. Eldarion, the brother of Theodor and Vardahir, was softly mumbling words in elvish, as Arwen dabbed her eyes, silently crying. **

**Aragorn laid a hand on his son's chest and softly sang Elvish songs of hope and love as Brandy walked away from the slate. **

**Danny was staring out into the horizon. He turned and laid a hand on Brandy's shoulder. **

**"Oh Danny!" Brandy whimpered, but he pressed a hand to her mouth.**

**"We have to go tonight...It's the only way...to save her." He whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"We're going after Vardahir. Berethor's gathering his things. We'll leave tonight."**

**Brandy smiled at Danny slightly, beneath the tears. "Wonderful...we'll save her!"**

**"No..." Danny whispered. "I will. And Berethor...not you. You are to stay here."**

**"NO!" She lowered her voice as Eldarion gazed her direction.**

**"The Pirates will go after you first if you come. The answer is no." Danny kissed her passionately and turned from her. "Goodbye..my love."**

**He turned from her and ran down the steps of the tower, to wait a horse before him. She saw Berethor at the ground level as well.**

**Brandy was about to start crying again when she felt a hand on her shoulder again. This time when she turned, it was Eldarion, tall and strong.**

**"I have heard what has been said," He said slowly. Brandy looked at him and remembered his ability of Elvish hearing.**

**"Then you--"**

**"I will assist you from here," He spoke, "And we will ride together and catch up with him."**

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"You wish to be with your love, Danny, and I with my sister." He said as he led her from the memorial service.**

**"Does your father suspect this?" Brandy whispered as they reached the castle door.**

**"No, let us hurry though, before he does." With that he took Brandy's arm and led her away from the funeral. "We must get some dressings on you first." With that he waved Elanor to them and the three went into the castle.**

_**Well, that's that! Tune in for Chapter Five, coming soon! LOL!**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black bid thee good day!**_


	5. Catching Up

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**After a bit of a wait, Chapter Five is finally up! I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, we own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien or any of his characters! unfortunately -- tear**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

Later that day Eldarion and BrandyBuck got ready to leave. They were headed out to follow Danny and Berethor, yet not be seen. Theodor was burried that night while they planned their disappearance. It was around nine-thirty when they snuck out the front balcony. Below in the stables, Elanor had one horse ready; taking two would be too risky. The two made their way quietly down the stone path to the stables. As they reached the door, Elanor came running out.

"You must hurry, I hear peple talking close by," the hobbit said giving the reins to Eldarion. Brandy got on first, then him. He made sure everything was with them and nothing left behind.

"Thank you Ellie. I'll see you when I return and reward you for your service to us," he said smiling to her. Elanor just smiled, nodded, and hit the horse on the rear, giving it a bit of jumpy start. It took off running full speed out and down the levels of the city. When they finally reached the ground level, the doors came open. No one asked questions, no orders where given. Everyone knew what they needed to do. Eldarion had already briefed his loyal soldiers of the situation. Brandy took a deep breath, feeling relieved they were out of the city and on the trail to find Danny and Berethor. Eldarion looked at the sky thinking about his kid brother, trying his hardest to forget the matter and focus on the now and here, but the visions kept entering his mind, and he suddenly found his sight blurry. His eyes stung with salty tears and he paused momentarily, and thought of letting all his emotion out of him. The blazing look on his partner's face though, gave him a moment of strength that he needed to wipe the tears away and carry on.

A couple hours later, the two stopped and made camp. Eldarion built a fire while Brandy sat there motionless. She could remembered the final look on that boy's face as she held his dying hand.

"I could've saved him." she managed to say. Eldarion turned to her.

"What?" he said puzzled. She took a deep breath.

"I could've saved him. I was there holding his hand Eldarion. I was there. I was right ---" she said beginning to cry. "--there." He moved to her side and held her tightly by the shoulders.

"There was nothing you or I could've done to save him. It was meant to be Brandy. Don't trouble yourself." He said, trying to calm her down. She looked up at him and despite the tears, Eldarion knew she believed him. "It's going to be ok...alright? Now get some sleep. We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow." Eldarion let go of her and lied down. She moved over to the other side of the fire and covered herself up with the blankets he had put out for her. Her eyes began to get heavy and she started to drift off to sleep. Eladarion on the other hand, lay on his back, eyes open wide, and his head was filled with the same words over and over. "May peace follow you after death." Those were the words his mother said when they laid Theodor's body to rest. He probably said it a million times. Finally as he stared at the fire he fell alseep, dreaming of what was only memories of his Brother.

"Danny...Danny..."

Danny jumped with a start. It was Berethor, staring down at him. Danny realized he had fallen asleep and stared lazily up to him.

"What?" Danny groaned, stretching.

"There's been word sent to my brother, Reomere. He just wrote me. King Ellesar's son, Eldarion, has left the castle." He said the words swiftly and with much graveness. His face danced in the firelight. Danny sat up and stared at him, a sense of hope rising within him.

"That could be of help to us, Berethor!" He saw the graveness of his face not leave. "What is the matter?" Danny said skeptically.

"Lady BrandyBuck went with him." Berethor said bluntly.

It had been two days now and Brandy and Eldarion had been riding for while. Eldarion spotted somthing up ahead, but wasn't sure what it was. There was a vast amount of smoke raising into the sky. The young prince furrowed his brow as he squinted at the sight.

"Danny, what is that?" BrandyBuck asked coming up from behind him.

"Brandy--? You just called me Danny." Eldarion said startled. The daughter of Rohan blushed and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought about him alot last night. I just hope he's alright, and they've found Vardahir," she turned back to the smoke. "What is that?"

"It looks like a camp sight, but I'm not sure of what," he said. He kicked the horse and they sped faster and faster towards the area. When they reached the camp sight it was bare. Nothing was left. It seemed as though it had been left clean, with hardly any trace that it had been there, save the fire and some scattered material. Eldarion got off the horse and looked around. He had been trained to track, since that was in fact, what his father did best. His father's heir studied the ground for only a minute. "Footsteps," he said pointing a foot away from him, "They look human. It was Berethor and Danny most likely. A large group would've made more of a fire than this, and left more at the scene; especially pirates. They haven't been gone long. An hour at the most." he said looking at her.

"Then we can still catch them?" she asked getting back on the horse. Eldarion laughed aloud.

"Of course we can," with that they headed off in the direction that Eldarion was sure belonged to Danny and Berethor.

"It's that prince and that girl from Rohan." a voice scratched in the darkness.

A tall, thick man with a mean grin upon his face and a thick neck of black hair, leaned away from his spy-scope.His name was Bernin, the pirate who had taken Vardahir away. Not long after they had left Gondor, they sensed someone was following them, so they had circled around and was now following from behind.

They watched as Eldarion and Brandy rode off. Bernin laughed and looked behind him. There stood Vardahir. She was cut up and bruised; her dress was slashed and muddy. Tears were stained on her face. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth gagged.

"Your friends are all going to die," Bernin said showing his black teeth. Vardahir's eyes widened. Bernin's first mate, Figg, a lean man with a crooked grin, came up and grabbed her by the arms, taking her back to the horses. Vardahir couldn't scream or kick; she was too weak and tired. She hadn't eaten or slept in two days since her kidnapping. Bernin turned from the hillside and got on his horse.

"First thing tonight. We kill the landlovers in their sleep." Bernin looked at Vardahir's horror-struck face and smiled wide.Figg was strapping her to the nearest tree as he spoke. She was too tired to resist it. "I hope you are happy with yourself at the moment, girl. We will let you go free from here once your fellow friends are dead. That is, if you manage to escape from here before we return!" With that they took off following Brandy and El. Figg grabbed Vardahir's horse and followed behind the captain. Vardahir tried to scream, but with the gag, no one heard her cries.

_**Chapter Six is on its way! Hope you guys enjoy it! Peace out, and Rock Rock ON!**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black bid thee good day!**_


	6. Prepare For Battle

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hey guys! Chapter six is up! Yay! Vardahir's left tied to a tree, Eldarion and BrandyBuck are about to be ambushed by pirates, and WILL Danny and Berethor make it in time? The story unfolds the answer in this chapter! Read on, and thanks for the reviews and comments! We love all the support! Thanks again,**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien! sobs**_

_This was bad. It was her fault she'd been captured, and now, her brother, and  
her closest friend were going to suffer and die because of her. This wasn't bad...it was horrible._

Vardahir thought this miserably as she fumbled to loosen the ropes binding her hands. She felt the hot sweat that was running down her face into her eyes, stinging them fiercly, but she could not give up. She had to get free and save her brotherBrandyBuck before it was too late.

Eldarion laid down his knapsack from the back of the horse and sat on the ground. Brandy frowned at him.

"Why are you stopping? Danny and Berethor aren't, that's for sure," She said with a hint of sarcasm. Eldrarion smiled back at her.

"Oh, really?" he smiled to himself and back at Brandy. "Well, I'm sure they'll stop at some point, and then," he looked at her. "We'll catch up with them."

"Oh," Brandy laughed, "I guess I can give you a rest." She laid out a blanket and sat on it. "Does it feel...cold...to you?" _Maybe it was the wind._

"Yes, it does." Eldarion sat up and placed a hand on top of his head. "Something's...not..."

**"RIGHT!" **Eldarion tackled Brandy and the two went flying to the ground. An arrow swished by their heads and hit the tree, splintering the arrow.

"What was that?" Brandy whispered, her head rising from the cold ground.

"I think we have company." Eldarion looked straight ahead to the oncoming stampede of riders. "Yes, pirates. The ones that took Vardahir." He looked rather angry and worried at the same time. His thoughts drifted to his sister, and a painful jolt erupted in the back of his throat. _What have they done to her? Is she hurt? Is she---dead?_ He shook the thought from his mind and felt a presence draw near him.

"Is she with them?" BrandyBuck stepped up beside Eldarion. He turned to face the Rohirrim daughter.

"I don't see her. Brandy, get your horse. We're going to attack them." With that, he turned and mounted his own stallion.

Brandy gave him the stare that meant he had to be insane. "What? Have you lost all train of thought? We cannot do this!"

"Why not?" Eldarion smiled. He helped her onto her horse.

"Well, for one thing, you could get hurt!" Brandy blurted out unexpectedly. Eldarion laughed and leaned in to kiss her. Brandy withdrew from his face with a mixed look of surprise and recoil. "No," She sighed heavily, looking away from him, "I'm Danny's girl, not yours. I'm sorry, Eldarion, I truly am." BrandyBuck paused. "And secondly," She spat angrily. "There are only two of us! We can't--"

"Can't _WHAT_?" A voice shot from behind them. Brandy turned suddenly to see Berethor and Danny riding up to them, their horses tired, but not exhausted beyond limit. Danny smiled down at his love as Berethor moved on towards Eldarion. Brandy's breath caught in her throat. Danny's hair was mangled and flying in the breeze, his face pale and sweaty, and the odor about him hinted he hadn't had a bath in days: but he was the most handsome man in the world at that moment to BrandyBuck. He looked at her and gave her a look of pure, undying love.

"_Danny_!" Brandy breathed in a relieved sigh.

"What took you so long?" Eldarion chuckled.

"Oh you know," Berethor raised an eyebrow to Eldarion. "Took us forever to try and backtrack to you guys!"

The four looked on ahead and suddenly saw the pirates leaping out of bushes and running at them. Brandy's face paled a little, but Danny immediately grabbed her arm and leaned her towards him and his steed.

"I'm so glad you're here, Danny," Brandy whispered to him, drawing him close. The two shared a kiss, to which Eldarion saw out of the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to. Berethor sighed heavily.

"Bloody pirates," He whispered.

"Hey," Danny said leaning forward, giving Berethor a hard stare, "Don't be making fun of pirates, now." He smiled at Berethor, who shrugged,

"Just telling the truth," He smiled back.

"Let's get this over with and save my sister," Eldarion said aloud and drew his sword. The other three looked to Eldarion.

"Alright, time to get to business," Danny smiled back.

_**How was it? Sorry it was a little short! Let's just say that next chapter, the pirates are in TROUBLE! Or are they? See you next time! (Chapter Seven)**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K!**_


	7. The Rescuers and The Rescued

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

The four stood side by side, watching as the pirates came closer and closer. Danny drew his gun and his silver sword. He placed his hat on a nearby rock and smiled. His hat was one of his most precious treasures, and there was no need for that kind of filth getting on it. BrandyBuck smiled back at him. _That stupid hat, _she thought, _Danny, you are so odd sometimes, but I still love you. _ Eldarion pulled off his cloak and laid it on the horse. BrandyBuck ran to her own horse and pulled out a long slender sword with a green hilt. It looked ready-made for her, for it seemed perfect in her hands. She returned to the group, where Eldarion gave her an odd stare.

"Where'd you get that?" Eldarion asked.

"What?" she said smiling. Eldarion shook his head and gribbed his sword tightly. Berethor and Danny both turned and nodded to each other, as if knowing what the plan was. As the pirates came closer, their formation began to slow down. Bernin and Figg were leading the group. There were at least twenty other pirates behind them.

"Where's Vardahir?" Berethor frowned, turning to Eldarion.

Eldarion shook his head,

"I don't see her."

Bernin rolled off of his dirty brown horse and walked toward the four, his step a bit of a waddle; his black, almost toothless mouth wide in a grin.

"Hello again, Prince Eldarion! I see you have brought friends. Not that you will be needing them. Because I'll kill you just like I did your kid brother. Aw!" Bernin sighed as if reliving a sweet memory, "How nice it was to watch him change colors in my hands." Bernin laughed sourly. Eldarion threw his sword up in rage, but Brandy grabbed him before he be-headed the captian. Eldarion jerked, but then fell back.

"Remind me to spit on your grave, Bernin, for I **will **be the one to kill you," He said holding the sword to Bernin's face. Brandy stood there holding onto Eldarion. Danny pulled the Prince back. Berethor could do nothing but wonder where his future bride was. _Where had they taken her?_ Eldarion took steps back and glared at Bernin. Bernin did nothing but laugh.

"It's not worth his blood," Danny whispered. Bernin mounted his horse once more. He gazed at the group and smiled wickedly. He pulled from his dirty coat a long lock of dark brown hair with a white ribbon wrapped around the end. The group stared in shock. It was a lock of Vardahir's hair. Bernin pushed it to his nose and smelled it with a sick grin.

"Aww! Royalty...Don't ya love 'em Figg?" There was no answer. "Figg?" Bernin looked over to see Figg on the ground with an arrow through his throat. He looked over to see Audyaveil standing behind him. Audyaveil was tall and thin, with long flowing pale blonde hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds in the sun. She had a fierce, threatening charm about her. The pirates stared in awe as she drew her bow back. "Audyaveil! You stupid elf," Bernin turned his horse and glared at her. The other pirates knew that if there was one Elf, there were plenty others.

"If you know what's best for you Captian, you'll let the princess go and leave like a nice gentleman." Audyaveil smirked, reaching for another arrow. Bernin became nervous in the range of an Elf. He looked at Audyaveil, then the other four. "That is," She said softly, "If it's possible to be a gentleman."

Bernin growled. "Fine," He reached slowly for knife, and suddenly threw it at the elf. Berethor jumped out of nowhere it seemed and grabbed the knife in midair. He jumped and knocked a shocked Bernin off his horse. Bernin, however, was not totally in shock and grasped the knife from Berethor, turned, and stabbed at Berethor. Berethor let out a howl of pain as the knife plunged into his back.

Danny fired one shot. There was silence, and then Bernin fell to the ground by Berethor, a bullet between his eyes. Danny lowered his gun, but by the time he got the shot, the other pirates were already rushing towards them and their fallen leader. Audyaveil threw Brandy a bow and a couple arrows. The two began dropping pirates like flies. Eldarion lifted his sword and started slicing through the array of pirates coming at them. The battle did not last long. Legolas Greenleaf, an elf Prince of Audyaveil's home, and Farliel, another elf with silvery blonde hair and thick eyebrows rode up beside Audyaveil and started helping the women pick off the pirates.

Berethor seemed to have been forgotten for the moment, as he limped away from the battle towards the rock Danny's hat was on. He groaned in pain and struggled to touch the rock, but he couldn't reach. He tried again, but to no avail. _I have to save her, he thought desperately. I have to save--_

"Berethor!" He lifted his head, as the scream echoed in his mind. At first blurry, the figure running towards him suddenly became crystal clear. It was her.

"--Vardahir--" He cried out softly, the pain in his body growing. She ran to him and cradled his head in her arms. "How did you--?"

"They can't tie ropes very good, I guess," She said, half-laughing. Then she saw his wound cried out, "Berethor! You're bleeding!"

"Seems so," Berethor cringed.

"We have to help you!" She cried out to the elves, "Legolas! Farliel! Is that you?" It had seemed so long since she had seen them. The two elves turned to her and their eyes widened. Legolas left Brandy and Audyveil to the shooting and Farliel and him grabbed Benethor by the arm.

"He's wounded bad," Farliel frowned.

"Take him to my father," Vardahir said softly. "He can mend him."

"As you wish, my lady," Legolas said. He got off his horse and grabbed Berethor. He put him on the horse and got back on. Farliel was right behind him. With that the two elves rode off to Minas Tirith. The battle was soon over, and the four rushed to Vardahir. There was rejoicing as they saw that Vardahir was okay.

"Where's Berethor?" Danny said suddenly.

"He went back with Legolas and Farliel to my father," She touched Danny's shoulder softly. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I guess that means we won?" Danny said jokingly, sighing as he went. He went to the rock and picked up his hat. "He'll be fine," Danny placed his hat back on. A smile crept onto his face. "He always is."

"Yes, I hope so," Vardahir mumbled back and turned away. Danny looked at her oddly and then to Brandy, who shook her head with a don't-bother-her look on her face. Danny suddenly nodded in apprehension and gave Brandy a crooked grin of understanding.

Audyaveil leaned on a tree and gazed at the stars above. "It will be a long night tonight." She said softly. "The pirates will catch word of Bernin's demise and send their men after our heads."

"We need to get moving," Danny said urgently. "if we're going to make it back in time."

"Moving for what?" Vardahir gave him a skeptical look.

"We're going back to camp quick," Danny said with a slight smile. "To get some...friends of mine.."

_**Well that's that! Tune in next time!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_


	8. Danny And Brandy

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Chapter Eight is finally up! Wahoo! Sorry about not posting the specifics on Chapter Seven; I was in such a rush to post it, it slipped me mind! LOL! anyway, here's the chapter for you! It's a little more romantic than the others. we also own nothing of the late J.R.R. Tolkein, sadly enough! 6 Have fun reading!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

_**P.S. for a note: Audyaveil is the correct spelling of the elf's name. At times, I know it was Audyveil. Sorry about that! **_

There was silence for a moment amongst the group.

"What people are you going to meet Danny?" BrandyBuck said curiously, walking over to him. He glanced at her then Audyaveil. He knew the elf wasn't a fan of his kind and she didn't fully trust him, or his crew.

"Just a couple friends of mine, that is all," he said quietly. Audyaveil heard them talking and raised her head skeptically.

"Danny? Who did you say you wanted to meet up with?" The young elf said walking towards him. Danny rolled his eyes. _Elves think they have to know everything. _

"Just some friends," he said looking away. Audyaveil shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't think we should. That would be too many to keep track of. It's not like we need anymore people with us. Plus even if they are your "crew," they are still pirates."

BrandyBuck was kicking the ground with her feet. Danny gave Audyaveil a look of shock, "How dare you assume my mates are pirates!" He said loathingly.

"Am I wrong?" Audyaveil asked. Danny stiffened as if struck in the face. The elf smiled.

"My crew...You think they will turn on us, don't you? Well, your wrong!" Danny bellowed, storming off into the forest near them. The darkness overtook him, and he was gone. BrandyBuck watched as her love vanished and turned to look at the young elf. Audyaveil took a deep breath and sat next to her. Brandy looked at her then the darkness.

"Why do you have to say such things? Danny and his men are the finest pirates around. They can help us, you know. You have to trust them. Sometimes you have to trust someone other than the elves," Brandy said furiously getting up. Audyaveil looked up at her and smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry, but it is not that simple. Pirates have always been tricky and not among the trusted in Middle Earth. Men like Danny are hard to come by. You have seen what they did to Berethor, Theodor, and Vardahir," she said getting up. From a distance, Vardahir heard her name mentioned and walked towards them, leaving Eldarion sitting on the rock Danny had left his hat on.

"I heard my name. What's wrong now?" Vardahir said faintly, standing beside them.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Brandy stood up swiftly and took off into the darkness where Danny had gone.

"Was it something I said?" Vardahir asked softly, her brow furrowed.

"No, Vardahir, it was not. It was merely me, trying to talk reason into that girl." Audyaveil sighed.

"Danny?" Brandy yelled out. She was worried about him. He had never walked off like htis before. She soon found herself by a lake. The moon shined down casting the night light on the water. A couple feet away was Danny, he was staring out into the water; his hat lay at his side.

She walked over to him and smiled softly, "Are you okay?"

Danny looked at her and then wrapped an arm around Brandy. A cool breeze blew through the trees and nestled itself around them. Brandy looked up at Danny with concern in her eyes.

"What is it? Don't worry about Audyaveil. She's just trying--"

"I know," Danny cut her off. "I just...We just...we need help, that's all." He started to move away from her, but she drew him back into her arms. She stared up at him.

"What? Help for what?" There was a skeptical concern in her voice.

Danny sighed. "There aren't just those twenty pirates that are after us. Now that we have Vardahir back, they'll go back to Minas Tirith, only this time in bigger numbers. And who knows what they'll do then! I know friends who can help...help us...," There was a pause in his voice.

"Danny, we can convince Audyaveil to let you help the kingdom! I know we can! Oh Danny," She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. "Why didn't you just tell her that to start with?" There were tears in her eyes. "Why must you be so, so difficult?"

He accepted her embrace and looked down upon her slender face. "I just...I just don't trust Audyaveil...that's all."

"Why not? She's Eldarion's best friend--"

"Something's not right here," Danny warned, pulling her close to him. She could smell the spicyness on fresh-shaved chin. "I don't want...I don't want you hurt," He choked out. Brandy looked astonished.

"Is that what this is all about? You? Keeping _ME _safe?" She felt almost like laughing.

"Well, yes!" Danny said defensively. "Of course! It's always been that way!" He looked at her offensively, but she was grinning widely at him.

"Oh, Danny," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, for a long time. For Danny, time stood still, the moon staring down upon them. For Brandy, time had started again, and it was moving forward in front of their eyes.

_**Yes, It was short, but hold on! Chapter Nine is coming up! Stay tuned, and Rock ROCK ON!**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black bid thee good day!**_


	9. Welcoming The Pirates

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hello hello! Chapter Nine is up! Just to bring you up to speed, Danny and Brandy are reunited, Audyaveil doesn't trust Danny, and Vardahir is back with us! Yay! Legolas and Farleil took Berethor, Vardahir's fiance, back to be healed by King Elassar, while Eldarion stayed behind with the group! Yay! Anyway, thanks for all the support, guys! It's sooooo appreciated! Yours Truly,**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien! sobs**_

Back at the camp, Vardahir and Audyaveil sat watching the fire that Eldarion had started for them. It's flames grew up to the sky sending little ashes like lights into the air. Audyaveil turned and added more wood. Vardahir sat leaned against a tree, she listened for any sign of Danny and Brandy. Eldarion was sharpening his sword against a rock.

"So...Audy," Vardahir paused. "How have you faired?" Audy turned and looked at her, a smile came across her face and she simply nodded. "I see." Vardahir said, scooting closer to the fire to keep warm.

"I'm doing well," she said minutes later. "Just worried is all," she finished. Vardahir turned her attention back to Audyaveil. A confused look came acoss her face. She knew what it was that worried the elf, but she felt it wasn't her place to talk about it. She sat down at the tree and slowly started to drift asleep.

Audyaveil turned back to the woods and stared. The two hadn't returned yet.

"Go to sleep, Audyaveil. They will return later," Eldarion's voice gave the elf a shock; he had been so quiet that evening. "I'm sure they have much to catch up on." The sadness in his voice was detectable, but the elf said nothing about it. She sat on the ground, trusting Eldarion, and went to sleep.

The night grew dark and finally the stars began to fade. The sky lightned with a red light. Audyaveil awoke to find that Danny nor Brandy were back yet. "Vardahir, wake up! We need to go!" Vardahir awoke and gave Audyaveil a confused look. Eldarion awoke with a startled look.

"What?" He aksed groggily.

"We need to leave now!" By the time the words escaped her mouth a voice sounded from behind.

"Where?" The voice questioned as BrandyBuck walked out from behind a tree.

Danny followed close behind her. His hat was tipped in front of his face and he looked at no one. Audyaveil looked close at Danny, wondering why he had his face covered. She thought for a moment, but said nothing. Brandy took Danny's hand and lead him ahead of everyone. He slowly lifted his head showing his face. But when the hat cleared away, it wasn't Danny at all. It was a young looking man with a scar above his eye, and a muddy face. He gave the group a crooked grin. Fear flooded the rest of the group's faces. Audyaveil drew her bow,

"Explain this madness!" She cried out.

"Who are you?" Vardahir said walking up to him.

"He's Farrin," Danny said walking out from behind them. Audy turned, her face reddening as she glared at him. "Audy,you must trust me. This is the only way," Danny siad grimly, as he walked up to her, grabbing her bow. Audyaveil gave him a look of disbelief. The pirate Farrin stepped beside Danny.

"What do you mean, Danny?" She asked, backing away form him.

Farrin grabbed her arm and smiled. He was a tan man with long brown hair. He had a tatoo on his hand, with a "P" branded on his wrist. His eyes showed many signs of pain, sorrow, but also laughs. He took his pirate hat off and threw it back to Danny. Danny caught it and placed it back on his head with a smile.

"This is the only way," Danny repeated. "We have to go back and stop the pirates from reentering Minas Tirith.

"They wouldn't be that stupid," Audyaveil said loudly, then saw the smile break on Danny's face. "Well, maybe they would," She reconsidered, "But still how many could possibly be that dumb to try and storm--"

"How many 'dumb' ones did it take to kill Theodor?" Eldarion said out of nowhere. They turned to face him. He was sheathing his sword as he walked up to them.

The elf bowed her head in apology, "I am sorry, Prince, but--"

"How many did it take to capture me, Audyaveil?" Vardahir said suddenly as well. The startled elf looked at the two of them and then sighed a hopeless sigh.

"I suppose you and your," She paused and looked over Farrin, "friend," he smiled at her, "have a plan?"

Danny grinned, "Of course we do. In three days we will be meeting my crew and Farrin's," He motioned to the other pirate, "And we will go to Minas Tirith and if we happen to meet the pirates that slain Theodor on the way...well the better for us, the worse for them." Farrin gave Danny a crooked grin and laughed. Audyaveil stared at them.

"A surprise attack?" Eldarion said.

"More or less," BrandyBuck smiled.

"And how will you contact your crew, Danny?" Vardahir asked, cocking her head skeptically.

"Already have," Danny smiled again. "Last night Brandy and I did that. Farrin came to us this morning saying he'd received word and the crew was ready to set sail." He turned and looked directly at Audyaveil. "I know you don't trust us, but for once, can you? We're going to need your expertise on this mission home."

Audyaveil stared at him for a moment, saying nothing. Finally she opened her mouth slowly,

"If it is the wish of the group, then yes, I will."

Eldarion nodded to her, "It is."

Danny and the group smiled and Audyaveil joined in with them, for once.

_**How was it? Short but sweet, I would say. Thanks for all the support guys! Reviews and criticism is always welcome! Next chapter, battles break out and the fate of our group may be bad! See you next chapter!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K!**_


	10. Surprise Surprise Attack

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hello once again! Man these chapters are getting up here aren't they? Well, this is chapter Ten! Danny's got Audyaveil convinced that his pirates can be trusted (We'll see) and the group is going to surprise attack Bernin's pirates as they head back home to Minas Tirith! Get set, and hold on, because the next chapter of Pirate Gold is here! Oh, and I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkein sadly! Peace out!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K!**_

The ships arrived, the first of dark wood and gold trimmings. This was the _Atlas, _Danny's flag ship. The other was the _Marigold, _Farrin's ship that he stole from Mordor pirates back before the fall of Sauron. It was black, with ivory trim, and looked as though it had been through quite alot.

"Marvelous, aren't they?" Danny said, lifting Brandy into the _Atlas. _

"Of course, it's your ship!" She laughed.

Danny laid a hand on the stern as the ships left the dock by the lake they had made it to; his arms folded to his chest. The surge of the sea came to him, and for once, he felt at home again. He told the first mate to get the sails set up. He looked back; Farrin was on his ship and ready to set sail. He nodded to Farrin to let him know it was good to go. He felt Brandy lay a hand on his shoulder.

Danny turned his head towards her, his eyes were more deep set than they had been back on land, but oddly brighter. Brandy smiled, this was his place; here, on the waters. "Something wrong, Brandy?" Danny frowed at her.

"No," She said musingly, running a hand through his hair, "You're just so different now than you were at the lake."

"I should be," he said gravely. "The crew depends on me to be strong and serious."

"We'll be fine," Brandy smiled. "The crew knows you're a strong man, and not a sissy." She kissed his forehead jokingly. Danny broke away in half disgust.

"Seriously, Brandy! How can I run a crew together if your kissin' me all the time?"

"Don't worry," She kissed him again, "They don't have to see everything you do."

Meanwhile, Audyaveil sat near the edge of the Atlas, her hands folded on the wood. Vardahir came up to her, and stared out onto the sea. The elf glanced at the Princess.

"I trust these men with our lives," She said bluntly and turned to the men, who were pacing and talking loudly, "but not with their own."

"What?" Vardahir said curiously.

"These men are barbaric...no sense of regal--" she started in disgust.

"These men are not elves," Vardahir smiled. "They are pirates."

"Well," Audyaveil seemed slightly embarrassed, "They could learn some of the elven ways." She glanced and shivered as one spit onto the floor.

Vardahir smiled as a tall thin pirate walked up to her. He wore a jacket and his hair was slicked back to reveal a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Me name's Darwin, Mi' Lady, and I was told to tell you that the Captain asks for you up front." He bowed.

"Thank you," Vardahir smiled, as the two went to Danny's side with Brandy. Danny pointed ahead.

"See that?" He pointed out into the water. Brandy couldn't see anything, but the other two saw it: a black ship heading right for them.

"Yes," Audyaveil whispered. "It's one of the Mordor pirate's ship. We're about to be attacked."

Brandy shuddered and looked to Vardahir, who seemed worried too. Danny nodded, " I was afraid of that. They've spotted us following and turned back around. Get the men together! Haul on deck! Get the cannons _LOADED_!" He bellowed.

The men moved swiftly to the cannons and prepared for the attack. In all the shuffle, Brandy ran into Danny who took her in his arms.

"Brandy, get below deck!" he yelled, but she didn't move.

"I stay with you!" She said loudly.

"No time! This isn't your element, anyway! Go! Now!"

"If you go, so do I...together," She whispered amiss all the chaos and confusion. Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry, love," Suddenly Brandy felt two pirates sieze her arms, "But I can't let you stay up here." The pirates drug the screaming Rohan woman to the lower deck and locked her in the captain's lower quarters. All Brandy could do now was yell, which was not very good for the moment.

"_NO_! Danny!" She cried out, but to no avail. She couldn't find a window to look out of, but heard the yells outside grow louder and louder and knew that the other ship had arrived. She held her breath. For a moment, all was quiet.

Then a thunderous **_BOOM _**erupted in the area, so loud, Brandy was knocked to her feet. She winced, a small piece of the ship had splintered into her side. She cried out in pain as she pulled it out, the tip soaked in blood. She ripped the end hem of her dress off to bind the gash. Wrapping her wound, she stood up, but was soon knocked to the ground again as a cannon ball ripped through the hull of the ship. She felt herself hit the floor as water rushed to her face.

"Water," She mumbled, but then it hit her:

_Why is there water in the SHIP?_

The floor was starting to flood. The Atlas had been hit and was starting to sink. BrandyBuck gasped in horror.

_Oh no...now **what**?_

_**Ooh, what now indeed! Come back in for the next chapter and find out what happens! The Atlas is in trouble! Will Danny save his love, or will she be claimed by a watery grave? You'll have to stay tuned and find out! **_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_


	11. Fish Out of Water

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Well, here is Chapter Eleven! Hope everyone has a FANTASTIC Thanksgiving! I'm really looking forward to seeing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire tonight! LOL Well, cheers everyone! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien, sadly enough... sobs**_

Chaos. That is the one word to describe the madness that was happening on the pirate ships. Chaos.

Up on deck cannons were being fired one by one. Debris was falling on top of people. Guns were ringing out the sounds of firing bullets loudly, as men fell to the ground on both ships. Danny shouted orders.

"Darwin, how are our cannons holding up?" He shouted to the pirate next to him as he reloaded his pistol.

"About as expected, Captain," The pirate replied with a grave look as he fired one of the cannons. Ash and debris went everywhere as more shouts filled the air.

"Oh," Danny said with a frown, cocking his gun, "That bad?"

Darwin did his best to keep the cannons loaded. There wasn't alot of ammunition left. The mixed smell of gun powder, smoke, singed hair, and blood created a nausiating atmosphere around the the area. Black smoke filled the air around them as well, making it difficutly to see the other ships. For a few moments, or hours, or it could have been forever as far as anyone knew, the chaos and battle raged. Then, as quick as the death of a candle, all went quiet.

Danny lowered is arm and gave a signal for everyone to stay down and quiet. There was a tense air on the ship. The men scurried and got ropes in their hands. They all knew the routine. Danny nodded to Darwin and he gave the orders to board. There they went one by one swinging on the ropes over to the other ship.

As they boarded the ship, Audyaveil turned to Danny, "This was too easy."

Brandy couldn't move. The gash in her side was now bleeding more than ever. The water kept rising. It was now up to her chest and she couldn't move. She tried her best to swim but her injury wouldn't allow her. The _Atlas _was going to the depths of the sea, and it was taking Brandy with it.

_Danny, _She wanted to scream as the water rose to her chin, _Where are you?_

The entire crew of the _Atlas_, incliding Vardahir and Audyaveil stared in slight awe. Every member of the Mordor pirate crew was lying dead before them.

"We've won already?" Vardahir said curiosly. Audyaveil frowned and shook her head.

"This doesn't feel right," The elf said softly.

"What is this?" Darwin whispered to Danny. Danny stood there. For once the Captain had no answer.

"Maybe we should get the other ship to come over here and--" Vardahir turned to the _Atlas_. The bottom half of the ship was starting to noticably sink underwater. With a horrified look, she turned around to Danny. "Danny! Look!" She yelled.

Danny turned to his sinking ship, and suddenly remembered that Brandy was still below deck. He forgot about his men, and the question about the Mordor crew. None of that mattered at the moment. He ran and dove into the water. Ignoring the yells for him to come back, that it was too late, he swam to the ship and climbed in threw an open window. He ran down the steps to the chamber below, where he knew Brandy was. Below, the ship was filling quickly. He had only a matter of time before the ship went.

Suddenly he saw her. She was lying in front of him, the water surrounding her, the water a reddish tint. The tint of blood.

"Brandy?" he yelled, but she didn't answer. "Brandy..Brandy answer me!" he now began to panic. When he reached her side the water began to come up around his neck. He took his last gasps of air and grabbed her arm. The swim to the top seemed to take forever. He then saw the gash on her side and knew she needed medical attention immediately.

"This is all my fault," He whispere in her ear as he drug her to the deck of the ship on his shoulders. "I should have never left you down here." Guilt gnawed at his insides. _If she dies, I will never forgive myself._

Darwin and the rest of the crew watched as the ship sank with anxiety and nervousness.

"We should go help him," Vardahir said pleaing.

"There's nothing we can do," Darwin said solemnly. "Danny has to make it on his own." It was almost a chant.

The water emurged it and started sucking the ship under. The pirates watched as their beloved _Atlas_ was dragged under to a watery grave.

Audyaveil turned her attention to the dead Mordor crew. She didn't like this a bit. Something did not seem right. She walked over and kicked one of the men in the stomach. His face tightened up and his stomach hardened. Audyaveil gasped in horror, _They're **ALIVE! **_

She reached for an arrow,but by the time she pulled her bow back, a shot was fired. She turned and watched Darwin fall the floor, a bullet hole in his forehead. A surge of horror flooded her for the first in many a year. She turned to the crew, raising her bow.

**_"Attack!"_** Audyaveil yelled the command. Vardahir turned and looked down to see what she had stepped on. It was a pirate that looked very familiar...

Danny could hear a sucking noise. He knew the ship was going under, yet he could see the sun. He reached the surface and gasped for air. He looked to Brandy, who wasn't breathing. Her face was pail and lips blue. He checked the gash, it wasn't getting any better. Then he heard the shot come from the Mordor pirate ship. He looked to see a battle on the _Black Rock _break out.

_So we've gone from the frying pan into the fire, _Danny thought as he swam toward the ship. _Bloody brilliant._

Audyaveil, being the Elf she was, didn't scream, but Vardahir was not a full Elf. She felt death, and knew at that moment that this picture would forever be in her mind. That of Darwin the pirate's bleeding head lying next to her, a bullet in his forehead.

Vardahir screamed loudly as she turned stabbed a Mordorian pirate with her blade. Audyaveil was shooting her bow so fast, that the pirates were dropping like flies. The other pirates were holding out decently. Vardahir let out a sigh, _Why isn't he back yet? We need you Danny._

Danny lunged his body onto the deck. The other pirates didn't seem to notice too much, to his relief, as Danny quietly laid his bethrothed lady onto his shoulder and hurried into the nearest room, which was the Captain's Quarters.

A fat, round pirate sprung out his pistol at Danny as he opened the door, but even with his beloved draped over him, he was still the faster gunman. He whipped out his gun and nailed the pirate before he could even react. As the fat tub of lard hit the floor, Danny ran past him and into the room. He looked around, there seemed to be no pirates in there, as it was extremely quiet. He ran towards a couch and laid BrandyBuck onto the sofa.

Her gash was still bleeding, but not as much; her face was wet, her hair limply laying on her shoulders. Danny could still sense her breathing. _So she WAS alive...For now. _He laid her on the floor beneath the couch, so that perhaps, no one would immediately see her in the scuffle. Then, as he stood up, he positioned his hat, which had been tucked into his pocket rather poorly, back onto his head.

_Well_, he thought grimly, _Now I'm going to need a new hat_.

Vardahir, meanwhile, was starting to be cornered, her sword was doing the work it should, but it was longer and heavier than the pirates' swords. Not good for up close and personal fighting. Vardahir started to panic.

_I need some help._

"Audy!" She screamed for help from the Elf, but she was so busy shooting arrows and the fighting pirates were so loud, Vardahir couldn't reach her.

She remembered Eldarion, "Brother! Help me!" She screamed as the pirates cornered her, but Eldarion too was busying fighting on the other end of the ship.

Vardahir backed up into the stairs leading to the helm. She tripped over them and her sword fell behind the staircase. The pirates smiled and leaned their swords towards her. Sweat rolled down her face. There was no escape now, the pirates had won. She was as good as dead. There was only one other person who could help her, and she had no clue where he was.

"DANNY!Where are you?" She screamed as the pirates raised their swords to slash her to shreds.

Then, the doors to the Captain's chamber burst open, and Danny came storming out, sword in one hand, pistol in the other. Three shots rang out and the pirates swords dropped to the floor as they fell face first in front of her. She looked up at the Captain as he walked towards her, a look of pure shock and thankfullness etched on her face.

_Oh_, Vardahir smiled with a flood of relief, _There he is._

_**This was a great chapter to work on and we hoped you liked it! Please feel free to Review our work and give us some suggestions if you feel like it! Stay tuned because Chapter Twelve is headed your way! Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving and Peace out! **_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black say, ROCK ROCK ON!**_


	12. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Welcome Back! Hope your Christmas Break was Fantastic! Anyway, now on to Chapter Twelve! When we left off, the Atlas crew is battling the Mordor pirate crew, Brandy's unconscious in the Captain's Quarters, and Danny had just gone to help Vardahir, who was in a tight spot indeed! Hope you enjoy this installment! Happy Trails!**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien! sobs**_

"_Danny_!" Vardahir breathed with relief, as a shot rang out and the pirate in front of her dropped to the ground. She rushed up to Danny and grabbed his shoulder, "What took you so long?"

Danny gave her a slightly crooked smile, "Had to take care of things," He looked over Vardahir's shoulder. "How are we holdin'?"

The Princess shook her head, "Not so good as far as I know." She saw out of the corner of her eye that Audyaveil was shooting her bow faster than the pirates could come at her, and Eldarion was fighting off three pirates at once with his long sword, _Audumielen, _but the other crew members seemed to barely have control of the situation. She suddenly remembered that he'd left them to go to the other ship. "Where's Brandy? Is she alright?"

Danny smiled grimly and walked past her, his voice faint, "She will be."

Vardahir was going to ask him what that meant, but another pirate lunged at her and she had to make swift of that situation first. By the time the attacker had fell to the ship's deck, Danny was nowhere to be seen.

_Now where did he go now?_

Audyaveil had noticed the pirate named 'Danny' climb back aboard the ship with Brandy. She was an elf afterall and had an astonishing gift of foresight, which she tried her hardest not to let on. Now she saw Danny again, but this time without the Rohan woman.

_If he has harmed her..._ Audyaveil thought, and the vivid picture of Brandybuck's prone body lying on the deck filled her mind until with a twang of an arrow and the howl of a pirate, it was silenced it from her mind.

She was drawing another arrow when a cold hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Too busy focusing on Brandy's whereabouts, she had not been prepared for this and let out a dry cry and he started to tug her away from her bow. She reached out to grab his face when a the man collapsed onto her, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. The smell of blood filled her nostrils and she saw the gunshot wound in the pirate's back, followed by a pair of old, tattered leather boots standing in front of her. A warm hand reached out an lifted her up off the floor (and the pirate) and to her feet.

Danny gave her a cocky smile, "Need a hand?"

"I can honestly say this is the first time a pirate has assisted me off the ground," the elf stammered as she dusted herself off and reached for her bow.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything, isn't there?" Danny said as he reloaded his pistol.

"Perhaps," Audyaveil said bluntly, checking her bow for any cracks or scratches to the string. She found none. "Where is Brandy?"

"She's safe," Danny muttered as he closed to loading hatch on the gun.

"But where?" The elf insisted.

"In the captain's cabin," Danny raised an eyebrow to the elf, "What's it to you?"

"Being as I am a close personal friend of Brandy's, I make it my business to know, thank you," Audyaveil frowned, firing an arrow at one of the Mordor pirates.

Danny grabbed onto the handle of Audyaveil's bow and lowered it so that was nothing in between his face and hers. "Alright, listen to me. I know you haven't trusted me or my crew from the very start and you've had this thought in your head the entire time that it would be a mistake following us back to Minas Tirith."

"And it hasn't?" The elf said with slight disgust. "We probably would not be in this situation if we hadn't."

"Here me out, Audyaveil. I also know that Brandy is dear to you and in your opinion she deserves someone better than me--"

Audyaveil let out a sound similar to a snort, "Well, she is an heir of Rohan--"

"And I agree with you." There was a small silence between them.

"What?" The elf said softly.

"If it were me, I'd have Brandy off with someone else. Someone more dignified, someone who could keep her out of trouble, because that's obviously not me! But I can't. She loves me, and by the stars, I love her! So it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon."

"What's your point?" Audyaveil sighed impatiently.

"My point is that you have to trust me. You have to trust me that I'm doing what I think is right for not only my crew but for Brandy and you all as well. Do you think you can just trust me or at least humor me until we're out of harm's way?"

Audyaveil studied him for a moment, as the gunshots rang out all around them and swords were clanking and the wind was howling, yet she made no sound for a long while. Finally, she gave a heavy sigh and looked straight into Danny's eyes.

"In all my years, I do not think I have ever heard a pirate say anything that intelligent or honest. I still do not trust your crew," she reached out her hand and took Danny's hand, "but I think I can trust you, Captain Daniel." Then she shook his hand.

Danny smiled, "Glad to hear it, Audyaveil, but please, my name is Danny."

"As you--GET DOWN!" The two of them ducked just in time, as gunshots beat against the side of the ship they were just at. The two were hiding behind a large cargo crate as the elf fired arrows at the Mordor Pirates. "This is getting ridiculous," Audyaveil murmured.

"You're telling me."

In all his years in battle, Eldarion had never seen anything as uncivilized as pirate sea battles. The sheer rawness, the uncontrolled energy, the insanity of it all was almost maddening to a man who had lived his entire life training under the mannerly and formal art of sword play. But these pirates were far from mannerly; they were gritty, grimy, dirty, and did not have any strategy of attack except to "kill all you can." This method of course, simply drove Eldarion insane, because pirates started to fight so fast and wildly that in many instances, they forgot who their own crew members were. More than once, the prince of Gondor had to weild off one of his own, or remind them that it was their side he was fighting on.

_If only father could see this,_ Eldarion smiled inwardly. _I can't imagine what he'd think._

Eldarion, his sword bloody and his fine, regal clothing tattered and filthy, suddenly realized that this battle had to come to a close soon. There were not too many pirates left to fight, and soon, someone would have to win. However, the idea that they battle until all of one side was conquered mildly disgusted him. _It was too barbaric, and why should his side loose more men than necessary? _

The formal way to end a battle was to take the leader out. Once that was accomplished, usually the followers would surrender. Eldarion had assumed that the captain had been Bernin. _But since Danny had shot Bernin, who did that leave in charge? _

No sooner than he had thought this, he saw a large, dark figure moving from behind some crates and into the midst of the battle. He was dressed in a dark suit with dull brass buttons and a large clunky belt over his waist. He threw his pistol down onto the ground; obviously he had ran out of ammo. He pulled out a large thick metal sword and walked into the Captain's Quarters. A surge of energy flooded his body and he ran to catch up with the mysterious figure.

The door was left with a small gap open; Eldarion leaned against the door and looked inside. The man took off his black large hat that was covered in black feathers and started opening drawers on the cabinet next to him frantically. He pulled out boxes of ammo, but shook them only to find no bullet left in them. The large man grunted and raised his head into the light. The heir of Gondor held his breath.

He was rightfully the ugliest man Eldarion had ever seen; his face mangled with scars and scrapes, and he had an odd mixture of reddish black hair. His beard was tied in knots and his eyes were a fire red, almost devilish. He had no front teeth, only molars and bottom teeth that were rotting and decaying, as was the gums those teeth were sitting in. His lips were so chaffed that they were bleeding and scabs formed around his nose.

The nasty looking man seemed to frantically go through more of his dressar drawers, when his eyes suddenly focused on something on the floor. A greedy, hungry look came onto his face and he bent down to seemingly study this object on the floor.

Eldarion had no clue what his problem was until he caught sight of what was on the floor.

Lying, her hair still wet and her skin pale, was BrandyBuck. She looked unconscious, and her breathing seemed labored. The pirate ran his hand up and down her side and prodded an area that looked bloodsoaked. He grunted with delight and ran his grimy hand through her delicate blonde hair. Eldarion shook with fury. Suddenly, without a thought or care, he rushed into the cabin. The pirate swerved his head to see what had entered and let out a low growl as he rose to his feet, and thrusted his sword out just in time to parry Eldarion's.

"You get away from her!" Eldarion snapped, his eyes full of anger. "She needs not your filth!"

"Aye," the nasty pirate chuckled, his voice was harsh and deep, "And who you be to tell me otherwise?"

"I am Eldarion, Prince of Gondor, son of the King!" Eldarion spoke with his head held high and regally. A small tingle ran up the base of his neck.

The pirate snorted, "Oh _really_? Well, don't that beat all! A prince, on my ship? Har har, what a surprise," the pirate lowered his head slightly, "Greetin's your majesty. Allow me to introduce me-self. You may call me Captain in Command, Rupus Clavehorn."

"You are in charge of these pirates?"

"I take credit for them," Rupus sneered.

"Then I am forced to kill you then, to end this conflict," Eldarion said forcefully.

"Why so formal, boy? Is that how yer daddy taught ye?" And Rupus let out a sinister laugh and lunged at Eldarion, but he rushed to the other side of him and the pirate missed.

"As a matter of fact," Eldarion smiled as he unsheathed his shimmering silver sword, _Audumielen, _"it is." He swung his sword and with a thrust, sliced through the man's black and red beard, nearly shaving the pirate's neck.

The captain cried out in surprise and rage and, sword slicing through the air, charged at Eldarion. The two parried back and forth, their swords clanging against each other with loud raps. There was sweat, blood, along with red and black hairs swirling in the air around them. One of the red hairs gently fell onto Brandbuck's nose and one happened to go up into it.

Though the reason has never been fully able to explain, Brandy's allergies mixed with a force no one currently understand's caused Brandy to sneeze heavily and for lack of better words, wake up from her consciousness.

"Wha...Danny?" Brandy asked groggily. Suddenly her vision became unblurred and she saw Eldarion fighting neck and neck with an ugly man who was scarred and bruised beyond anything she had ever seen. Completely disoriented and not sure of where she was or if she was even alive, Brandy screamed and backed into a table. "OW!" She cried out as a candle fell from the table and caught fire on the quarters' window curtains. Brandy didn't realize what she had done until the flame was already to hot for her clothes to put out. The flame rose higher.

_Well, _Brandy thought miserably, _Just my luck. Out of the frying pan and into the fire!_

_**And that's that for now! Tune in next time to see what happens to our heroes! Chapter Thirteen is on the way! Have a Happy 2006!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_


	13. Sunk

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hey all! Hope 2006 is treatin' you good and all!**_

_**Anywhoo, here is Chapter Thirteen! Last Chapter was a fun one for us to do, and this one was as well. When we last left the battle on Black Rock, Danny had saved Vardahir and earned the trust of Audyaveil, meanwhile, Eldarion had finally found the leader of the Mordor pirates, Captain Rupus Clavehorn, who was about to get his hands on Brandybuck, who if we remember, was unconscious in the Captain's Quarters. We left as Eldarion and Rupus started the final battle of the Black Rock, but not before Brandy suddenly woke up! But in all the confusion, she managed to catch fire to the curtains of the captain's room and a fire broke out on the ship...**_

_**Now we find out the fate of our heroes!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K!**_

_**By the way, we own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkein, may he rest in peace...**_

Eldarion swerved to miss Rupus' lunge just in time to see smoke rising in the room. The scene was a very confusing one. There was Brandybuck, rubbing her head as if she had hit it on something, flames rising up a large curtain beside the Captain's bed, smoke coming from the flame, and the large pirate in front of him staring at the scene with the same look of bewilderment as Eldarion.

"Brandy!" Eldarion cried out with relief that she was okay, only a moment before he realized that she was in a burning cabin with the leader of the Mordorian pirates, which made him suddenly fill up with dread and slight panic. His voice was suddenly tense, "Get out of here! Now!"

Brandy stopped rubbing her head and was now trying the put the fire out, she tried to smother it with her dress, but it was too hot now. She turned to Eldarion, "It's too hot! I can't stop it!"

"Forget about it! Go!" Just then Rupus swung at him, which Eldarion only just dodged.

"Eldarion!" Brandy cried out in shock. The pirate turned to her with rage and greed in his eyes,

"So ye be awake now, eh? What's this? Catching fire to me curtains, are you? 'Lot o' good it'll do ye!" He turned to go after her, but Eldarion lunged out in front of him to block the attack.

"Aren't you still fighting me, Captain?" Eldarion said fiercely, and out of the corner of his eye, turned to Brandy, "Go! Get Vardahir and the others! Don't worry about the fire!"

"But what about--" Brandy stammered.

"Forget it! You're safety is important now, and this is not a safe place to be! Now GO!" He pointed to the door. Brandy hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave Eldarion to the gastly looking fiend. But a split second later, she thought that Eldarion was right, and they did need help and the others, so she raced out the door and left the Prince to his battle.

Brandy opened the door to the cabin and found herself in a state of deja vu.

Bodies were scattered everywhere on the ship. There were more dead below her feet than there was still fighting. Brandy shuffled across the deck, dodging gunfire and swordfights, until she made it to a secluded crate, where no one seemed to be fighting near. She rested her arm on the crate and looked around. There seemed to be more men on her side still in the frey than the enemy, but still the numbers were getting sparce.

Brandy was about to stand up, when a soft hand shoved her back behind the crate. With the twang of a bow, and the firing of another arrow, Brandybuck found herself face to face with Audyaveil.

"Audyaveil, you're still alive!" Brandy smiled at the elf.

"Glad to see that you are as well," The elf smiled back, her long blonde hair still sleek, even during battle.

"Where's Danny?" Brandy blurted out hastily.

"He left my side during the fight and I haven't seen him since," She saw the concern on the Rohan woman's face, "But I am sure that he is fine."

Brandy was not reassured, "How can you know, though? What if he's wounded, or hurt, or even--" She couldn't finish.

"He is fine, my lady," Audyaveil reassured her. "He can handle himself."

"But still, I--"

**"FIRE!" **A scream pierced the sky and the two companions looked up to see flames engulfing the Captain's Quarters. Brandy jumped to her feet, and Audyaveil stood as well, with a look of mixed curiosity and shock. The pirates on both sides were running madly across the ship, some trying to find bucket to fill with water, others simply yelling.

"Eldarion?" Brandy's eyes widened, "Eldarion's in there!"

She rushed forward, but the elf grabbed her arm, "NO! You musn't go in there! It's pointless!"

"But, Eldarion is in there!" No sooner had she said this, than the walls of the cabin crumbled and flames erupted onto the deck. Brandy raised a hand to her mouth in horror, and let out a soft gasp. Audyaveil even paled slightly.

Suddenly, two figures rose from the rubble. Brandy rushed forward, with Audyaveil hot on her heels. The first figure stumbled out of the smoke; it was Captain Clavehorn. Brandy stopped dead in her tracks. The Captain stumbled forward, and as the smoke started to rise, Brandy saw that a sword was embedded in his chest. The pirate swayed for a second and then with tremendous force, crashed onto the deck of the burning ship. Audyaveil stared at the limp body of the pirate leader as Brandy looked onward toward the second figure.

His face was cut, blood stained his now filthy clothes, but none the less, it was Eldarion. He took a gasp of air and coughed, then found himself in Brandy's embrace.

"Eldarion! You're alive!" Brandy squeezed him.

Audyaveil bowed beside him, "Your highness." She said softly.

Eldarion released himself from BrandyBuck's embrace. "Audyaveil," he nodded back. He raised his sword into the flaming light of the burning ship and stared out at those enemy pirates that were still standing. All fighting seemed to have momentarily stopped, as the king spoke.

"Pirates of Mordor, you are conquered! Your captain is defeated!" He pointed to the dead body of Clavehorn. "You will now either come with us as prisoners to the King of Gondor, or you shall be vanquished! What say you?"

The pirates looked at each other a moment, then to the pirates of Captain Danny, and then to the Prince. All at once, they dropped their swords. The Prince smiled and turned to Audyaveil, "Get everyone off of the ship before the flames reach the powder magazine and this ship blows apart. Understood?"

"Of course, my leige," the elf bowed and started yelling orders to the crew and captured pirates. Brandy turned to face Eldarion, but said nothing. The Prince met her gaze and gave her a small smile and the nod of his head.

Danny had rejoined Vardahir on the other side of the pirate ship and helped her to fend of a group of Mordor pirates when he heard the cry of fire spread through the ship.

"Fire?" The Princess of Gondor tilted her head. "Isn't there a powder magazine on this ship?"

The two looked at each other and the same expression of fear rose to their faces. With a burst of speed the two raced to the front of the ship. As they sprinted towards the front deck, a sickening thought twisted its way into Danny's mind.

_What if Brandy's still in the captain's cabin? _

He stopped short of Vardahir as they approached the front of the ship. The Captain's quarters were on fire, and Danny's worst fears were realized.

_NO! BrandyBuck is in there! Dear God, what have I done?_

It was Vardahir that pulled him backwards and to the ground.

"What are you doing? Brandy's still in there!" He tried to stand up again, but Vardahir drew her sword out.

"NO, she's not. Look," She pointed to the cabin again, as she helped Danny up.

Sure enough, there was Brandy, who looked a little pale, but no worse for wear than anyone else on the ship. Danny's gaze turned to the man next to her, Eldarion. The prince looked singed and battered, but still he seemed of regalty as he announced the death of the Mordor pirate captain. Danny was about to run towards Brandy, when he saw the prince smile at her and raise his hand to cup her face in his palm. A stinging sensation ran down his neck and into his stomach as a slight hottness seared his heart. _Was this jealousy? _Danny thought. He'd never been jealous of anyone until this moment.

"Danny?" The pirate spun his gaze around. It was Vardahir, who looked at him with a concerned eye. "Are you alright? They want us to get on the escape boats. The ship is about to burn up!"

Danny thought about returning to Brandy's side, but thought that this wasn't the appropriate moment, while his heart still burned.

With a heavy heart, Danny followed Vardahir to the escape boats. "As you wish, my lady, let's get off this ship."

_**How was it? We've been taking a break from writing, so this was a good refresher to start again on! LOL Well, gotta run! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_


	14. Dawn

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**After a good long while, we're back on track! Time for Chapter Fourteen! When we last left our heroes, Eldarion had conquered the Mordor Pirate Captain, Clavehorn and the remaining Mordor pirates were ushered out with the heroes onto escape boats, as the Atlas started to burn apart. Danny was about to rejoin his love, Brandybuck, who had just been saved by Eldarion. And here we are with our heroes in the escape boats...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Romania black and Auzzie k**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of JRR Tolkien! sobs**_

The fight was over and the smoke had cleared; there floated the ruins of the _Atlas,_ but in the distance rang a bell. Varadhir and Audyaveil watched as a light shined through the fog. The entire crew were now in small escape boats, floating on the waveless, moonlit waters. Vardahir, Audyaveil, and Danny were in one boat, while Eldarion and Brandybuck were in another. Danny's heart swelled with heat as he stared over to their boat, neither aware of his gaze.

"Danny, do you see the light?" Vardahir said keeping an eye on the light.

Danny turned towards Vardahir, "Yes, I see it. It's probably the _Marigold. _About time Berethor and Fernin come back."

"Just in time to rescue us," The elf beside him smiled.

Brandybuck stared out into the open waters. She felt Eldarion shift beside her, but he said nothing to her. As the cold air whipped her hair into her face, she found herself feeling lonelier than usual and suddenly remembered Danny. _Where are you my love? _ She looked around, but in the wind and the cold, she couldn't spot him.

The _Marigold _floated towards the escape boats. The once silent crew started cheering and throwing their arms up towards the ships edge. A rope ladder came down beside Vardahir's boat.

"So, do we climb aboard?" Vardahir smiled to the others.

"Well, unless you'd like to stay out here for a little longer, I suppose--" Audyaveil said matter-of-factly, but Vardahir laughed and started to climb the rope.

"Nevermind, I'm fine with getting aboard," Vardahir said climbing the rope. Audyaveil followed her up, and Danny was right behind her, when he spotted Brandy again. This time their eyes met. Brandy smiled at him, but Danny couldn't think of what to do. He started climbing the rope, but stopped and gave Brandybuck a look that clearly said, _I will find you later and we'll talk. _Another few seconds, and he was aboard the ship.

Danny smiled as he turned his attention towards what was happening on the _Marigold _and watched as Berethor and Fernin come towards them. Vardahir ran over to Berethor. She held him, not wanting to let go. Berethor met the embrace and kissed her gently, as Danny walked past. The pirate gave Fernin a wide grin and embraced him.

"Where have you been? You missed all the fun," Danny said. Eldarion, who had just boarded the ship, looked around and spotted Vardahir. He ran to her hugging her. Berethor smiled as the two royal siblings started talking about what had happened on the ship to Berethor.

"I'm so glad you're safe, sister," Eldarion smiled looking at Vardahir.

"Where's Brandy?" Vardahir asked her brother. Berethor spoke up instead, "She's at the captain's quarters now. She's still a little shaken from her whole experience, she says."

"Oh," Vardahir sighed. Eldarion looked towards Berethor. "Perhaps I should tend to her--"

"I think not, your highness."

Vardahir, Berethor, Eldarion, and Audyaveil, who had just joined them turned to see Danny striding past them towards the cabin.

"Danny--" Vardahir began with a scowl.

"I am deeply sorry if you are insulted, my liege, but I claim Brandy as my responsibility, and as such it is my duty to see to her," Danny said turning for a moment to meet the Prince's glance. Eldarion did not look happy, but he was certainly not looking angry either. A good sign, because Berethor and Audyaveil looked as if Danny had just committed a high crime. Inside, Danny smiled coldly. _Serves him right, _Danny thought, _Brandy is not yours for the taking, King or not. _

"Danny, that is completely uncalled fo--"

"Vardahir, let him be sister," Eldarion's voice rang out as Danny entered the cabin. "He is correct on this matter. She's not mine to see to."

Vardahir did not object to her brother, but looked crossly towards the cabin. _All the same, Danny is taking this too seriously. Brandy's not his property! Is he jealous of my brother's feelings for her? Perhaps that's why he's acting this way..._

In the room Brandy was now sitting up. Her face was still pale, though her hip felt much better than it had. Danny mended it some more and smiled at her. He put his hand to her face. He smiled and looked her in the eyes. It was as if he hadn't seen her beautiful face in a lifetime.

"Forgive me?" he said looking at her. "I should've never left you there alone. I was just worried about you getting hurt, and I seemed to...get carried away in battle. I will never do that again as long as you are with me."

"Danny, I love you...no matter what. I forgave you the moment you did it." She said lifting her hand to his. He simply smiled and kissed her. And at that moment, it seemed that everything was fine again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone had boarded the _Mariglod_ and set off for Minus Tirith. Fernin sat in the crowsnest. The Gondorians, Vardahir, Berethor, and El slept in the back room, as Brandy, Danny, and Audyaveil slept in the front. They slept soundly as the ship started its way to the docks of Minas Tirith, where King Elessar and Arwen Undomiel waited for them. The sun rose slowly into the skies above the white city.

Dawn was soon on the horizon, and the entire crew was up and ready for the arrival of the Royal couple.

Brandy sighed as she walked to the edge of the ship, Danny trailing somewhat sleepily behind her. She sighed aloud as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Finally," Danny smiled. "A good night's sleep with no fighting, no war, and no pirates!"

Brandy giggled. "No pirates? Well, then, shouldn't you be going then?" She pushed him with a tease. Danny laughed.

"I guess so. Oh well," He looked around at his crew. "Not all pirates are bad!" He hugged a pirate standing next to him, which gave him a groggily mean look and wandered off. Danny smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the upper deck to check on how close they were. Brandy stayed behind and continued to stare out at the sea ahead of her.

A strange voice picked up in the air. "Alright, Miss Brandy?" It was Eldarion. Brandy had to blush slightly before turning her attention back to the ocean. She watched as the waves rolled up and down, afraid of the attention Eldarion was giving her. It felt like a betrayal to Danny. She liked Eldarion, but not in that way or manner. Yet, something told her that was not how the Elvish-Mortal prince viewed the situation.

"Yes," She swallowed loudly and picked up a piece of rope off of the ground and stared at it trying to occupy herself. "And you?"

"Perfectly wonderful," Eldarion smiled, and leaned in beside her. "May I ask you something, Miss Brandy?"

She looked slightly shocked. "Of course! What?"

"Why did your parents name you Brandybuck? It seems like such an odd name for a Rohan woman like yourself." This question was odd, but Brandy merely smiled, as many had asked her that before.

"My aunt was assisted in killing the Witch King by a hobbit named Meriadoc BrandyBuck, back in the war of the ring. My aunt convinced my father to name me Brandybuck after Meriadoc's selfless service to the house of Rohan." She smiled and thought of Master Merry, whom she was sure was in Buckland at this very second.

"Oh," Eldarion said simply, as he leaned in even closer to her, "If it had been me, I'd have named you something that suits you, Like Elashia, or Ellewindria. Beautiful names to match a beautiful person."

As he leaned in to kiss her, Brandy moved away, and Danny stepped in between them.

"Everything alright, luv?" Danny asked curiously, glancing for a swift second at Eldarion, who looked both crushed and slightly embarrassed. Berethor called for Eldarion and he walked away from the two wordlessly, a slight saddened look on his face. Brandy turned to Danny.

"How do you do it?" She asked him.

"How do I do what? Somehow manage to cut in at the right moment and ruin a special moment between two people?" He glanced towards Eldarion, "I don't know how I do it."

Brandybuck smiled and leaned towards him, "Well, for once, I'm happy you did cut in at the right moment."

"Why? You didn't want me seeing you kiss on the Prince of Gondor?" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I don't want the Prince of Gondor!" Brandy kissed him and then smiled at him. "Not when I have you, Danny."

Danny was suddenly relieved and surprised at the same time. "Seriously? You would choose me over the Prince of Gondor?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"Of course," Brandy sighed with a smile and started to walk away. "Let's go," She pointed to the edge of the ship. "We've reached Minas Tirith!"

_**So what'd you think? Now the gang is back at Minas Tirith, but the journey isn't over yet! Tune in next time, as we see what happens to our heroes next! Peace out and rock rock on!**_

_**romania black and auzzie k**_


	15. Kidnapped

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Well, Chapter Fifteen is up! Now our heroes are back in Minas Tirith! Yay! We're happy with how this story's coming along now. And we cannot contain our excitement about THE HOBBIT! YAY! I can't wait for it to come out! Anywhoo, here's Chapter 15, enjoy!**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien! sobs**_

King Elessar to say the least, was happy of their return. After many a good reuntion, the Mordor pirates were banished to Sauron's former wasteland to spend the rest of their days in the barren cruel oblivious desert among the molten remains of the Great Eye's fortress. The other pirates were pardoned for saving the Prince and Princess, and were offered a home in Rohan, but the pirates refused, saying that the sea was their home.

Two days went by at Minus Tirith. Everyone was preparing their leave.

"I wish we could travel by day, Danny. It would be safer," Brandy sighed, packing the last of their things.

"It would be safer, but this way, we'll reach Rohan in the morning two days from now, instead of three. The swifter we get there the better." Danny shut his bag and went to Brandy's side.

"True, I suppose. I wish we could've stayed longer, though." She looked out at the sunset. It was gorgeous.

"I do as well, luv. I do as well." Danny wrapped his arm around her and kissed her gently under the glow of the setting sun.

As they headed down the stairs of the throne room, they ran into Audyaveil, who looked a little damp.

"Taking a swim, Audyaveil?" Danny smirked.

"No, more like a bath, pirate," the elf grinned. "All this battling and fighting has given me great need for one.

Danny smiled in wonder. Even with damp hair, she seemed perfect and nothing was out of place. _Elves. What a strange race._

"I take it you're leaving then," Audyaveil noticed their bags.

"Yes, I think it is time we head out. Yourself?" Brandy smiled.

"I will wait until Legolas comes back for me. Him and Gimli are going to accompany me to Greenleaf. You are going back to Rohan then?"

"Yes," Danny said as he started to walk off. "Hopefully we'll make good time. Where is Vardahir?"

Audyaveil turned to the window of the throneroom. "Vardahir, Eldarion, and Berethor joined to King and Queen this morning to present a report on what happened with the Mordor pirates, and then they are going to lead the escort of the Mordorians to the wastelands."

"Well, then," Brandy turned to Danny and then back to the elf, "Will you give them our farewell for us?"

"I will indeed, Lady Brandybuck," Audyaveil smiled and nodded her head.

"Goodbye Audyaveil! Fare thee well on your trip home!" Brandybuck smiled, turning to walk away. Danny stopped and stared at Audyaveil.

"Farewell pirate," Audyaveil smiled at Danny. "Take care of that girl of yours."

"I will," Danny said then paused, "Farewell...Mellon."

Audyaveil suddenly looked shocked and grasped ahold of Danny's shoulder.

"How did you learn--?"

"Brandy taught me. I asked her a little elvish, so I could understand what you all are saying, that's all."

Audyaveil let go of his shoulder and smiled at him as she had never done before. "Take care, Mellon Danny."

The pirate smiled and walked out the of throne room to rejoin Brandybuck.

Danny and Brandy were making their way to the stables talking about this and that, and readying their horses for the journey home. As they arrived at the stable door, they heard a noise coming from the inside tack room. Brandy went in first to investigate the sound. Danny followed behind closing the door, just in case it was someone stealing and they were going to make a fast break for the door. Brandy approached the door quietly. She opened it to see a small boy hiding behind a few square bales. He was bruised and cut, his hair was matted in places with blood. Danny looked over her shoulder shocked; he couldn't believe his eyes. Brandy appraoched the boy slowly. Then she truned to Danny.

"I know that boy," Danny said, still somewhat shocked. "I left him here before I came to Rohan to get you..." His voice trailed off.

"Run. Go get Audyaveil out here," She said turning back to the boy.

"Will you be alright alone?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Of course I will. Hurry, I don't know how long he's been injured this way." She placed a hand on the boys head. It was hot.

Danny nodded his head and ran for the Cidetal.

"Hello there. Are you alright?" Brandy said sitting on one bales. The boy tried to scoot farther back away from her, but failed for the bales behind him. She reached down to touch him, but he dodged her hand and hid his face. She couldn't tell whom he was, but didn't want to scare him anymore.

"I'm not going to harm you. I want to help you. Come out..it's alright." her voice sounded in the boy's ears. It was warm and trustful. She put out her hand and he reached for it. Yet, he was so weak he couldn't squeeze. She then grabbed his shoulder and helped him up the rest of the way. His clothes were torn and stained with blood. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I...I'm Thelion." he said quietly. Brandy smiled and placed her hand on his back.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He just looked at her, not wanting to talk about it. Brandy simply shook her head in understandment. Once again the boy's eyes widened with fear. Brandy hear another noise coming up behind her. When she turned to see it...all went black. ...

Brandy didn't recall ever feeling this bad when she awoke in the black room. It was slightly chilly. Her feet were damp, as if she'd been in water for a while. She reached across her and felt an arm. It was Thelion. She could barely see, but felt a pulse in his wrist which told her he was still alive. She could smell blood, and realized there was a cut on her forehead. She wiped the blood off her face and leaned over the small boy, Thelion.

_Where are we?_ Brandy thought wildly in her mind. The room was so dark, so cold. She felt around the floor looking for something to prop Thelion up on. She felt a pot and shoved it under his head to set him up.

"You'll be okay," She whispered comfortingly to him as though he could hear her. "I promise."

At that moment the door swung open and light flooded into the room. Brandy was temporarily blinded. A man stepped forward out of the light and into the darkness of the room. Brandy, steaming with hatred, glared up into the blinding light.

"Who are you?" She screamed.

"You are fine," The voice replied.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Brandy shrieked, as she let go of Thelion's body and rushed towards the man at the doorway. "Where's Danny? Why did you attack us? Where are we?" She screamed.

"Brandy...Brandy! Listen to me!" The man shook her and held her tight against him. She couldn't make out his face, but the voice seemed so...familiar...

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"You were about to marry him, Brandy!" The man shook her. "A _pirate_? How could you? You were supposed to marry Eldarion!"

Brandy stopped and tried to peer into the man's eyes. "Wha--," Then it dawned on her. Shock shook her body with shivers. "No, it can't be..."

The man stepped back into the light. His square face was lit up, and he pushed the blonde hair from his blue eyes. Brandy let out a gasp.

"Don't you remember you're own brother, Eomin?" He said smiling at her, a shocked look still on her face.

"Eomin?" Brandy trembled. "What are you doing--"

"Yes. But don't worry, sister, dear! We're back home...away from him." He caressed her hair, but she drew away from him.

"WHAT?" Brandy said in disbelief. "What have you done? Where's Danny?"

"Welcome back to Rohan, sister," Eomin said, opening the door and walking out of it.

_**Hmmm? How's that for a cliffhanger? Well, you're going to have to check out the next chapter, becuase Danny's not exactly welcomed back with honors to Rohan, and Brandy's going to have one rude awakening!**_

_**Tune into the next chapter!**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_


	16. Condemned to Death

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Hey all! Chapter 16 is up now! Well, if you're just joining us, and haven't read the other chapters yet, Brandybuck and Danny were heading back to Rohan, when Brandy found an injured boy, Thelion, and ended up knocked out. She wakes up to find that her and Thelion are in Rohan now, but they were kidnapped by her brother Eomin. And now, on with the story! **_

_**by the way, ** ...blah blah blah... **means that a flashback is going on. K?**_

_**Romania Black and Auzzie K**_

_**By the way, we own nothing of JRR Tolkien's. None of his characters, or language. nothing. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!**_

Sitting in the room, now with the lights burning, Brandy sat at her bed crying. She couldn't believe that her own flesh and blood took her from the one person that meant so much to her. True, Eomin and Brandybuck had never been on the best of terms, but still. _Her own flesh and blood! Her own brother! How could he?_

She glanced over to the window, remembering the first time she ever saw him, his face smiling up at her from the balcony...

_ "Who are you?" Brandy had asked. _

_ "Name's Daniel Turner, my lady." _

_ "Danny, eh?" Brandy smirked, and giggled, playing with the balcony drapes. _

_ "Well," Danny blushed a tiny bit as he climbed up to her balcony, "I guess if you wish to call me that, you may. I'm not fond of Daniel, anyhow." _

_ "But why are you here, Danny? Are you a friend of my father's?" _

_ Danny smiled with a slightly evil grin, "You could say that," as he climbed into her room. _

His soft voice, calming her when she was most frightened of the world...

_ Brandy was crying on Danny's shoulder, her tears falling onto his jacket. "I thought the fighting was supposed to stop when the ring was destroyed!" She sobbed. Danny took her face in his hands and raised her cheek to look him in the face. _

_ "The large war is done, but now, smaller brushfires are breaking out. We are men, perfection is not to be achieved by our like. It is only sometimes achieved with elves!" He kissed her softly and she embraced him against the backdrop of the perfect moon. _

His firm loyalty and strength, keeping her safe from all the evil of the world...

_ "I was so worried Danny! You could've been killed!" Brandy examined a wound on his shoulder. _

_ Danny smiled, "Just doing what was necessary to protect you." _

_ Brandy gave him a sideways look, "Since when do pirates protect princesses?" _

_ Danny smiled, revealing a bloody grin. "Since now I suppose." _

Brandybuck found herself crying even harder onto her pillow. Then the door cracked open; Brandybuck quickly tried to wipe away the tears. Thelion stood in the door way. Brandy smiled and held out her hand. He looked much better off than he had been; his head was bandaged and the blood was cleaned from his face and arms.

"Come here, dear," she said softly.The boy walked over to her and hugged her.

"Where's Danny?" Thalion asked. Brandy was suprised.

Brandybuck gave the boy a startled look, "How do you know his name?" she asked him.

"I was a member of Captain Danny's crew. My father's ship was burnt by the Mordor pirates. My father or mother didn't survive, so Danny took me in as his own. Before he came to Rohan to see you, he dropped me off at Minas Tirith, and had a man named Delvir watch over me. I was told a few days ago to go and get the horses prepared because you were heading off. That's when someone snuck upon me and hit me over the head. I started bleeding alot, and the stranger ran off. That's when you found me. I was scared that you would hurt me, but you didn't. That's when the strange man came back." He paused and stared at Brandy.

"What?"

"He loved you alot." the boy said wisely. Brandy was shocked. That was the last thing she expected. "Just thought I'd tell you," The boy turned and started to walk outside the room, "Do you want to follow me? The man said you can come out if you want." But she shook her head.

"No, you go on," She uttered softly. The boy nodded sadly and walked out of the room. Brandy was now crying more than before. She laid down on her bed plowing her head in her pillow.

"Eowera?" a voice came to the door again.

"What, Eomin?" she said bitterly.

"How did you know it was me?" Eomin came into the room.

"Only you and father has ever called me that," Brandy snapped. "You know I hate it."

"Hate it or not, it is your real name. Eowera Brandybuck, daughter of Eomer and Athena of Rohan. That is who you are." He sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her leg.

Brandy just pushed away form him, "Don't touch me!" she said angrily. She moved closer to the front of the bed, away from him.

"Sister, quit being unreasonable. I know you're mad, but it's for your own good. Do you really think that you had a chance with that...commoner?" Brandy's head snapped towards him so quickly, Eomin flinched. The look on her face was of pure anger and hate. "He's a pirate for heaven's sake! Eldarion is the one for you. He has always been so." The Prince sat up and moved towards the door. "So to make sure nothing goes wrong, there will have to be measures put in place..." His voice trailed off.

"What do you mean, _measures?_" Brandy sat up on the bed and looked at Eomin. His face paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Know that this is for your own good! You brought this upon yourself!" Eomin was shaking with what Brandy assumed was fear. He pointed a finger at her and shook it, "You were warned to end the relationship with him a long time ago, before it came to this!"

"What are you going to do?" Brandy said in almost a whisper.

"As of now, Danny's going to be put to death tomorrow morning," Eomin walked swiftly out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**"WHAT?"** Brandy shouted as she stormed out the room and up to Eomin. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "_You_ can't do that! _You _don't have the power to!" she yelled. "Plus,I don't see how you can do that. I'm your sister. Your own flesh and blood. It's not right. None of it. If you do this Eomin...there will be no living with it! I swear to you, I'll never speak to you or any of Rohan ever again. I'll leave, never to return. **EVER!" **she screamed at him. Eomin didn't even flinch. He looked to his sister and smiled softly. Then he turned around and started walking away as if she'd never said a word to him. All Brandy could do was stand in the hallway, and cry.

The news reached Minas Tirith that Danny was going to be put to death. The Princess was the first of the royal family to hear the news. Vardahir couldn't let this happen. She knew how they cared about each other. She yelled for Berethor and Eldarion. They came to her survice right away.

"Danny's going to be put to death? How can this be?" she asked. Eldarion looked surprised; Berethor merely scowled. "_HOW_?" she asked him.

"I met Eomin and Eomer not long ago. Eomer talked of how he was saddened that his daughter had taken to a pirate. Eomin was not happy either," Eldarion said, his voice ringing in the throne room. "Father told Eomer that there was nothing that he could do to break the bond of love. Had my father not done that when he married my mother? While Eomer may have left half-heartedly convinced, Eomin was different. He confronted me with a plan. He was to take Brandy back with him, while taking Danny in another cart; both unconscious. I told him I would do anything to marry Brandybuck, to help merge our two kingdoms even further than Farmir and Eowyn the white and fair! He said he could get Danny out of the way. I merely assumed he would banish him or whatnot. I never expected he'd kill him." Eldarion confessed.

Vardahir looked to Berethor in disbelief, but her future husband merely nodded his head. "How could you, Eldarion?" She looked at her brother miserably. "If you loved Brandybuck, you would leave her with Danny as a happy woman, not misserable married to you. If Danny dies," She paused, and her face paled. "Brandy will share his fate. There's no doubt about it."

"What would you have us do?" Eldarion said loudly, his face clouding. "Even if we left now, Danny would be dead by the time we reached him.I am sorry, my sister, but there is nothing I or anyone can do."

Vardahir looked at the two with a hopeless expression on her face, than ran out of the hall, half sobbing.

Eldarion and Berethor looked at each other, but none could think of anything to say.

Back in Edoras, Brandy spied on her brother and the guard, trying to tell where Danny was. As she listened more and more the words began to pour out like she wanted them to.

"He's up tight in the loft of one of the villager's barn," the guard said softly, "I figured it would be the most oblivious place, my liege." Brandy backed away from the door and went out the lower level windows. She ran as hard as she could into the village. There was only one main barn in the village with a loft. She sneaked in behind the barn and found a plank of wood that was out of place. She crawled inside the barn from the awkward plank. There were no guards in the barn. Yet.

"Danny?" she spoke with softness, as not to be heard. She saw straw fall from the cracks in the roof. She found a hole in the roof and she climbed up. Her eyes widened as Danny sat there hopeless. He was bound my the feet, then the rope ran to his arms. "Oh Danny," She leaned on his chest. She could hear him breathing and his heart pounding calmly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry...please forgive me. I had no idea-"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Danny smiled, despite the nasty bruise on his head. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. We'll find a way out of this...we always do," He chuckled, as Brandy started to untie him. "Just like I found a way out of the sinking ship. It's not the end," He whispered, now unbound, drawing her close and kissing her as if he had not seen her in a century.


	17. The Plan

**Pirate Gold**

**by Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**After a good long while, we're back on track! Time for Chapter Seventeen! Hope everyone's year's going good! I'm hoping to wrap this story up within the month, so keep on your toes and all that good stuff! LOL Well, onward, We say!**_

_**Romania black and Auzzie k**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of JRR Tolkien! sobs**_

"So," Danny said breathlessly, after kissing Brandybuck and letting the ropes that had binded him lay to his side, "Mind tellin' me what's goin on? Are we in Rohan? Where's the boy? Is he safe?" Brandy ran a hand to his mouth to silence him.

"So many questions," Brandy smiled, grapsing his bruised hands, "My brother...or I least my brother by _blood_, not association, expects me to marry Eldarion instead of you!" She said sadly.

"Oh," Danny said surprised. "I thought I was being charged with murder or something..." A smile lit up his face. "Usually that's it," He chuckled.

"Danny, be serious!" Brandy pleaded with a scowl. "Eomin is planning to _kill _you this afternoon!"

Danny's smile faded, and his face became stern. "Kill me? Why?"

"Because! He doesn't want...He doesn't want you to marry me! He wants Eldarion to!" She said angrily at him. _Why didn't he understand? _Her family was strongly against pirates. Surely he understood.

"Well, that's understandable," Danny said nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders. "I am a pirate after all..."

"No, no no! Don't you get it, Danny?" She was almost speechless. _How could he be agreeing with Eomin? _But Danny, not replying, merely grabbed her arms and kissed her fiercely before letting her loose from his grip. Brandy stared at him, half shocked, and half afraid.

"I _DO _get it, Brandy. I know what we have to do now...if you're willing...to do it." He stammered a moment, but regained himself as he looked in her eyes.

"Do what?" Brandy breathed.

"We leave...run _away _from here...I know a place..far from here...that we can go to..he'll never find us!" Danny smiled and stood up, dragging her to her feet beside him. Brandy couldn't believe what he was suggesting. _Run away? That was absurd._

"Are..are you sure Danny?" Brandy said with a shaky smile. "That's it? We leave here...and _never_...and never...," The words hit her throat and wouldn't come out.

"No," Danny said grimly, hugging her, "We couldn't come back...but that's okay!" He forced a smile, "We'll be fine! As long as we have each other!"

"And Vardahir?" Whispered Brandy, "What about our friends? Our _family_?"

"Vardahir is a smart girl," Danny winked, "She'll figure it out. As for your family," He paused and let go of her, looking away, "That is a decision you have to make. It will be either me or them. I'm sorry but that's just how it has to be. Your family will never accept me as who I am. I'm sorry, but that's just how life is, luv."

Brandy looked into his eyes and at that very moment made the decision she had waited her whole life to make. She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. Danny looked somewhat overcome and surprised.

"Brandy?" He sputtered.

"Yes! I choose you Daniel Jackson Turner!" She kissed him again.

Danny smiled and then held her face to face with him and said firmly, "Then we don't have much time! We'll have to leave shortly, send a message to Vardahir and head to the stables, clear?"

"Yes," Brandy smiled.

"Oh, and another thing," Danny said smiling before turning from her, "Don't ever call me Daniel!"


	18. Forever Love

**Pirate Gold**

**By Romania Black and Auzzie K**

_**Here we are finally at Chapter Eighteen! I know, it's been a while since we updated, but lots of stuff has happened and it's been going steadily about and now we're back to this story! LOL!**_

_**This is the last chapter! I hope you all liked the story...me and Auzzie K did it through email about three years ago, and now it's completely up here! LOL, we hope you found at least some humor in it, or at least a little out of it...if not, sorry! We'll do better next time maybe! Well, that's all for now!**_

_**By the way, if you love or like Dragonball Z the manga, Romania Black has a fic called The Taming of the Saiyan that's pretty decent! Check it out sometime! Well, that's it for now...**_

_**Auzzie K and Romania Black**_

_**P.S. We own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien! sobs**_

Eomin watched as his father sat in his chair doing nothing.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this father. I mean Eowera loves him." Eomin said, his face clouded. He'd gone with his father's wishes, but seeing her tears in the hallway had touched him. The deception he portrayed suddenly seemed useless. His father leered at him from his throne.

"My daughter Eowera, love a pirate? She doesn't know what love is. Besides they would never make it anway...a pirate and a princess! Unheard of!" Eomer said lifting his head. Eomin paced, his eyes uneasy.

"And what was mom..she wasn't a lady of Rohan! She was from another land far from this one. She wasnt trusted either was she..but you loved her." Eomin stated. Eomer looked at him ans stood up. A look of hatred came over his face.

"You will not talk to me like that ever! Do you here me Eomin!" he yelled. Eomin just shook his head and stormed out the door, wanting his father to say that he was wrong and his son was right, that his sister deserved Danny. The king merely frowned and appeared more like Theoden in that moment.He could not have seen his daughter standing by the balcony above him, and if he did, he paid no notice to her.

Brandy was standing at the top of the stairs listening to the whole thing. _Her brother did care after all_. She smiled and walked back to her room, ready to leave with Danny and start their journey together.

Outside, Eomin made his way to the stables...but by the time he got to the door he was tackled by a girl. Her hair was a dark brown, and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yet at first he was stunned...not expecting to get tackled to the ground by a woman no less. Then he found himself in a terrible situation...she held him down with a knife to his throat.

"You even move and I'll cut ye throat!" she said strongly with a sailor's accent to her deep voice. Eomin grabbed her shoulders and held her tight, turning the tables. The pirate woman struggled in his grasp but he held firm.

"Do it!" he said, but by the time she could react he flipped her over and she flew to her back. She landed hard a couple feet away. The knife landed at the Prince's feet and he picked it up, admiring the craftsmanship of the blade. Eomin got back to his feet and brushed himself off. "What is you name girl?" he asked.

"I'm Anna Turner," She said breathlessly. "Danny's sister...and you nor your father are going to harm him." She said standing to her feet. The Prince gave her a smile of amusement.

"Oh really," He said with a crooked smile, "Or what? You'll cut my throat?" He held the knife high so she could see it. The taunt made her pale, what he wanted to see. "You are not really that brave, woman."

"The name is Anna," The girl growled, "And I am brave!" She lunged for him, but the Prince reached down swiftly and grabbed her ankles, twisting it and causing her to flip in the air and land on her back. She moaned in pain as he tucked the knife into her pant pocket of the men's trousers she wore.

"Save your knife for a fight that will matter," He smiled and walked away from her, as he saw a figure rush towards him.It was Eowera Brandybuck.

"What's going on here?" she asked, staring from her brother to the girl pulling herself slowly off the ground. The dark haired girl nodded her head, wiping the small trace of blood and dirt from her lips.

"I'm Anna Turner. Danny's little sister at your service miss." Anna said lowering her head. Danny then stepped out of the stable and put on his hat. Then two more guys came after him. One was tall with blonde hair, the other a little shorter with curly brown hair. The two with Danny bore distinct appearances of pirates. Brandy looked confused.

"Danny, what is this?" She said in more of a whisper than a word. The Prince looked towards Anna, who was brushing herself off, with mild interest.

"Members of the crew," Anna said for her brother, who gave her a stern look following.

"The crew?" Brandy said incredulously.

"Brandy, this is Sawyer and Twig." Danny said. Brandy stood even more confused. "They've come to take me back to my ship." He said, his voice lowering. Brandy suddenly realized what he meant. He saw her face and smiled grimly. "I wanted it to be true...I wanted to believe what you had to say, but I can't...you're father's right, Brandy...I'm not a king's material...I'm a pirate...always will be." He shook his head and sighed, wishing it didnt' have to be this way.

"So they stories are true. You were a Captain," she said, knowing what was going to happen now. She knew that she really wasn't going with Danny. He was going to leave with his pirates and never return. "So what now..you're just going to leave with them, never to come back here, never to see me again?" she said, her eyes stinging with tears. Eomin could do nothing but watch.

"No, I'll never leave you Brandy," he said walking up to her and putting his hand to her cheek. "I want you to come with me. Be apart of my crew. Stay with me and you can forget this royalty nonsense." He said. Brandy just shook her head, and she knew he expected this answer as well.

" I can't Danny. I thought about it..I can't leave my home, my family. They need me here." she said. Danny understood her. He didn't want to make her do...anything she didn't want to.

"Then I shall have to leave you to your duties...but I'll come back for you." Danny said kissing her. Anna, Sawyer, and Twig had gotten horses ready to go. Danny broke away from Brandy with tears in his eyes. "I'll always remember you Princess Eowera...My Brandy." he said. Brandy lifted her head to his ear.

"I love you." she whispered. Upon hearing those three words he'd waited ages to hear her say, Danny smiled and kissed her forhead. Then he embraced her. Brandy knew that she really would never see him again. Yet it was just a matter of hope. Danny let go of her and mounted his horse. Anna nodded to him,

"You knew she'd have to stay here," She whispered.

"It was merely a dream I had..us riding off together...but this is no place for a pirate," Danny smiled, patting the white stallion's head gently.

"Where will the wind and the sea take you, pirate?" Eomin questioned as he embraced his sister whose cheeks were stained with tears. Danny smiled.

"Wherever the wind and sea takes us, I guess."

With that he motioned for them to leave. "HAH!" with that one yell the four rode out of Edoras. Brandy watched as the one man she ever cared dear for rode out of her life..Eomin smiled to her, seeing her sad face.

"You can still hope for his return," He said gently.

"I know," She smiled through the tears. It was a good hope, "I will see him again...that I promise you," She let out a small bittersweet laugh, as her brother led her from the stables back to the Golden Hall, knowing that their father was waiting on them and also knowing his sister had made the right choice.

Brand didn't know if this decision was of fate or some other force, but the calling of her people to her was undenyable and she wasn't about to abandon them. She smiled through her tears and made her way towards the castle, where she would await her pirate prince...until the day he came and saw her again...whenever that would be.

_**Well, that was the story! We thought it ended interestingly enough! Well, I appreciate all the good (and bad) reviews we've gotten for the story and hope we see you all again soon someday with another tale! In the meantime, this is Auzzie K and Romania Black...signing off!**_

_**Romania Black**_


End file.
